Simulacra
by JeanG
Summary: Five years after Hades, a new beginning.
1. Prologue: Parce Sepulto

Simulacra

Prologue.

Parce Sepulto.

The sun is rising. From here one can encompass the world in its largeness. A warm white ray hits the Star Hill as if bent on caressing it Its warm light penetrates the temple and surrounds the young woman kneeling in the adyton, in front of Athena's statue. In front of her own statue. But her prayers are not rising toward the goddess who possesses her frail human body: no, Saori Kido's prayers, invocations from the mundane incarnation of the goddess of justice, pass by. Her mind stretches out to the one who only can answer her, the father of all the gods. Saori is terrified, but knows she cannot and must not falter. It's a grand day, the beginning of a new age. _You're a goddess. Act as you should_, she says to herself. She has groomed herself with great care for this event. Father Zeus wants her daughter to shine. He's sensitive to beauty and she wishes him to heed her call, to answer her plea at all costs. _I shall be a flame in this ending night. _Her purple peplum spreads on the white marble as a bloodstain, the golden jewels are weighting on her, but she trusts she's looking wonderful. Her voice does not tremble as it finally reverberates among the temple columns.

'O Zeus, among the Olympians the all-mighty and most feared, you who through all time watched on the fate of both the visible and invisible world, accord now Athena your permission to bring back to Greece Seiya's mortal spoils, so that I may imbue into them, as I did once, with the light of my Cosmo. Do not allow, o father, Sagittarius Saint to be lost forever into oblivion.

She's pronounced the spell in a mere breath, and now she feels small and insipid… as if her father's gaze was upon her. Her heart pounds a bit faster. _I am nothing. This is nothing. What did I think I was doing? What? Why are you not answering me?_

Human beings fear that place. They've always been afraid of it, like they're afraid of death. Some say they don't believe it exists - their luck. There's been a war in that pain-stricken land, in that dimension which just now took form only for the narrow mind of mankind to comprehend it. Now it's silent. It's said it's a place whence no one returns. But someone has returned, and they've brought with them their sorrowful burden. There's no crying now, just stillness. And darkness. Elysium's light reaches it not. Its walls are consistent. They are some Gary, calcareous rock. Nobody knows who lit the red-beaming torches, which contribute to the dreariness in the round room. It's a tomb. There's a stone sarcophagus in the centre of this room. Human logic would postulate someone has placed it there, the same who engraved into the cover a man holding a bow to his chest. But this place is beyond human logic. No one's there as a womanly voice fills the room, just flickering flames. The light turns a shade warmer. Scarlet reverberations engulf the sarcophagus as if bent to bathe it in blood. Sulphur fills the air as the massive bulk rises from the ground. It's a graceful motion, as if gravity is something that no more regards this very sarcophagus, which fluidly yet determinately ascends to the ceiling. As a ghostly image, it passes through the rock. And then - it's as if it never has been there.

Seafarers wonder why all of a sudden a gale has lifted. Nobody had foretold it, neither the self styled infallible learned men whose field of study is weather forecasting, nor those seasoned old salts who always appear to know which way the wind will blow. As the Aegean Sea is racked by a storm fishermen tremble and scuttle toward their homes. They don't know that far from there, in a city called Asgard, wych-elms and ash-trees forming the northern forest wave under the icy pressure of a wind come out of nowhere. They also don't know that under the azure, agitated water, in a world that rightfully belongs to legend, the pillars of the shrine dedicated to an eternal, powerful god shake as if a submarine earthquake hit them.

Pray, don't stop. Don't lose your hope. It will be day soon. Saori feels her faith waver. She doubts Zeus; she doubts herself. As the odd energy surrounds her she lifts her gaze up to the barren face of Athena's statue. Saori shakes and the ground shakes along with her. The young goddess flails searching for support but the floor slips under her. Saori barely keeps herself on her knees. _Such power… what sort of prodigy could have reshaped the temple according to its will? A exceedingly powerful Cosmo has crossed the doors which gods only can trespass…_

Saori turns to the temple entrance. There's nobody behind her. The Cosmo she felt was stronger and brighter than any she'd ever felt before. A wave of nausea fills her suddenly. Her sight becomes hazy; her equilibrium appears insufficient even to keep her kneeling. Only after a while Saori realises that it was no indisposition. The floor has lost any consistence in front of her, its surface trembles like the milky water of a pond. And something's emerging before the goddess: a stony sarcophagus. One she has never seen the like of. But she knows, because she feels it. Because her Cosmo is right.

'Seiya!' cries out the goddess. Her heart is in a daze. Her blood rushes into her temples. _Thank him. Thank him quickly, lest he changes his mind. _Her voice is now firmer. 'O all-powerful Zeus, I didn't pray you in vain… Seiya, Sagittarius Saint, is right before me, in my consecrated temple. Hades' eternal darkness does not menace his remains anymore.'

Nothing looks changed in the temple. The floor is again solid. Just that stony oddity testifies a miracle has taken place. Saori inhales. _Here we go. Bring a finish to what you started. And don't stop to think on it._

'Allow now, father o'mine, his body to return to life. Athena, your daughter, pleads you in the name of Justice.'

Saori stands up. Trying to stay calm she approaches the sarcophagus. _Hush… it's no use to be afraid… _As she touches the rocky cover she notices it's unexpectedly warm. Saori concentrates; she knows how to employ her own energy. Her slender hands glimmer. _Athena's Cosmo… lend me your power this last time…_The cover is trembling; it then slips away from the goddess' grasp to fall heavily on the ground. Saori's eyes open wide and she barely can restrain herself from shouting. _It's impossible… he's been dead for only a few days! It's not possible! _Saori gazes incredulously at what appears to be the skeleton of a centuries-dead man. There's not a shred of flesh attached to the bones. Only a coarse off-white tunic covers those remains. But she knows it's him, the new Sagittarius Saint. _These were your bones, Sagittarius Saint… here, where nothing's left of your might, your beauty, used to be your hands, your arms… Your eyes don't shine. This is how terrible can be Hades' power. _Saori quivers, trying to control her own anger. _Hades… _Hatred grows in her chest as she thinks about the lost ones' god…

Hades… A name mentioned just in thoughts. Still, something vibrates, down there into the dark. And something else sparkles in the obscure recesses with a sickly red light. If someone were there to observe, perhaps he would call it eyes…

You remember, all of it. Every single word. Then do it. Wait no longer. It's the right thing. An ancient spell. She's being carrying it along since millennia, as an atavistic heritage. Saori knows the first to use it were the Atlantis people. They passed it to the Egyptians. And from them, the Greeks learned it. Nobody ever taught her. It was stuffed in a corner of her mind, with all the lore Athena gave her at her birth. Again her hands reach for the sarcophagus. Her strength raises what's left of her most beloved Saint. Saori closes her eyes. She does not need to see the corpse floating in mid air; doesn't need to see the light engulfing it. She knows. Her voice is firm as it resonates in the adyton.

'Listen to me, night spirits who at sunset guard the universe, and you, light spirits that dawn wakes from moonlight torpor… The sun is rising; soon daylight shall win darkness. Come before me, creatures of both visible and invisible; guide my hand as I stretch it over death to give it life. Ye ever reigning gods, under new names and miens, heed my plea, look down to this high ground facing the world. At the time of silence and birth, accept the sacred offer of the life of one of yours. Hear the name I shall call out and give him back the breath I give you in return. May Seiya see the sun and night catch Athena.'

Saori's dark eyes open. The skeleton appears to glow. A dull pain wracks the goddess' body. _Here we go…_ she thinks. She's smiling as her strength wanes.

Someone someday could ask him how it's like to be dead. Someone someday could ask him how it's like to come to life again. He couldn't know how to answer. He's unconscious as muscle reform around his bones. The pain comes right after, as bare nerves tense on his flesh. Blood starts pumping savagely in his veins. Skin senses the morning breeze. He can perceive the shape of his own face. Light filters through his closed eyelids to his new eyes. He smirks with baby-new lips. _Alive!_ He feels like shouting. But his mind still doesn't recall how to. _This odd feeling has to be life again gripping me… and, God… my hair…_ he feels them on his brow, on the ears… he is assured now. The Saint opens his eyes. _I can move…_ he thinks. _And I'm floating on air… _he feels like laughing. He stumbles as he touches the ground. A look at the sarcophagus makes him feel fortune's pet. Did anyone else ever see his own tomb? After having used it, of course… _I'm alive. I'll have time to wonder how it is possible later… _then the Saint turns. And sees the goddess sprawled on the ground. _Saori… her name is Saori… She's… _His legs ache as he runs to her and kneels at her side. He straightens her up with his brand new arms. She's pale. Ominously pale.

'Saori' he screams.

The woman smiles faintly, her lips ashen white. 'Seiya… you're alive…'

Seiya trembles. 'Saori! What the…' He doesn't know what to ask… He doesn't know how to succour her. He knows she's dying. And that no last minute help is on the way…

Saori moves her head to the side and closes her eyes as if to prepare for a long sleep. Her voice is weary yet controlled. 'Seiya. My time is almost up…'

'No! Don't say it!' _No, no, no… He cannot think anything else. She's dying. She's dying. Zeus, please, don't let her die!_

She looks at him once more, trying to force a smile. Her words are a definitive sentence. 'You have understood, o Saint… it's time for Athena to return on the Olympus… it's time she relinquishes her life for one who could save hers again.'

Saving hers! How am I supposed to…? God help me, I don't know how! 'To save Athena? How can I help you, if you speak thus?' Tell me how to, please! Tell me there's a way…

She's smiling again, her eyes growing dim. Now they are human eyes. 'Not me Seiya… Athena and every other God… it's your time now, not mine… Saori does not die in vain… fare thee well, my Saint…'

He shakes her, shakes her; shakes her more. Harder and harder, like she was just a rag doll. He calls her name, but her eyes remain still. Her smile is frozen forever. A strange sound reaches Seiya's ears, a gloom, and pained, desperate sound. As his throat starts to ache, he realises it's himself screaming. The echo is still audible as he loses the strength to shout.

He doesn't know how much his trance-like state lasts. He cradles in his arms the lifeless body of the girl. Mechanically he closes her eyes. _You're so beautiful… Like a bride… I'm certain that when Thetis got married with Peleus she wasn't as beautiful as you are now… _Kindly, Seiya straightens her up; the purple silk rustles under his fingertips. How many times has he lived through similar moments? Time and again, certainly… but this time she's not going to wake… She'll not thank him for saving her life. And Seiya is unable to make sense of it all… In the end a single tear flows from his eyes as he places her in what shortly before was still his sarcophagus. He does not stop to think it over. There, before Athena's statue, she'll be able to rest… _Athena's statue… She was Athena…. _'Athena… why did you have to leave us?' Nobody answers.

I'm alive and she's dead. I'm alive and she's dead. Slowly, the events begin to make sense. _It's not right, not right… It's not right, Saori! _His feet move on his own. He's not concerned about what he's going to do after he'll have left Star Hill. The steps are steep and he's still weak. He clings to the rock when pain strikes him. He has never felt like that. It's like his flesh is screaming. His bones turn into stone. His Cosmo… the most precious part of his self… _My Cosmo… it's like it's blowing up… no, it's impossible… _He can't see well anymore. Physical agony has veiled his gaze. Another step, then another… But it's like there's no bottom. It's like sinking. Down, down, to the centre of the earth. To the land of no return… Seiya looks up. _What is it that's sparkling up there? I can't see… it's Sagittarius! _He and his stars are now one thing. His Cosmo expands, becoming immense and scary. Something seems to be devouring him, a bottomless well, in the sky… a black hole… or something even more terrifying… something gleaming with an even more powerful light… _It's Ophiucus… That's Ophiucus…_

The earth shakes. Seiya barely registers he's falling down. Shards of stone cut him. Columns, capitals, millennia-ancient statues… _Just what… what's going on? _Star Hill seems to be joining his downfall. _Am I suspended in the air or this place is heading down along with me? If so, how can it look still untouched? The temple… That's Athena's statue… Saori's grave. _Seiya knows what's really that black void devouring the sacred place. Infinite obscurity can only belong to Hades. It's sucking Star Hill into an anti-gravity vortex… _It will carry me away as well… _it's Seiya's last thought before his painful contact with the soil.

Star Hill shall soon become legend. In a few years, nobody at the Sanctuary will be able to recall the red rock pinnacle pointing skywards that stood in lieu of the soon-to-be immense plain.

Sagittarius fights, up in sidereal space. He and his foe are becoming the same thing. His arrows cannot wound him. The Serpent Lord is wrapping him in the coils of his children. Sagittarius is made captive. Ophiucus steals his strength, only to give it back to him. They are a unified essence now. Sagittarius' stars bow before the new, terrible golden glow of Ophiucus. His light kisses gently the Saint unconscious on the desert plain, down on earth.

- to be continued -


	2. The Calling

Part One  
  
The Calling  
  
1  
  
A few miles away from the ranch there's a village, a very small one, that seems stuck in the age of pioneers. Or at least so it looks superficially; in fact it's a little gem for tourists. The dwellers are not insular, the twenty-first century has reached it. The wild west apparel is just a booby trap. It's a small place, yet vivacious and modern, And things got even better since, five years before, the aliens moved in. A boy and two women, barely out of their teens. With a fortune to invest. The talk was that they were backed by the Graude Foundation. Now nobody talks anymore. They bought an old farm and started breeding horses. People comes from Portland for their horsemanship. A year after they were settled, they weren't the _aliens_ anymore, they were part of the community. This is why the woman with the exotic accent had no trouble finding a ride to 'The Flying Horse".  
  
_It's almost six_, notices Marin, adapting her watch to the new time frame. She found a ride there at the village. She travelled in the back of a van with a nice flock of sheep. The vista is gorgeous. The opens space fills the soul. _They chose well..._ thinks Marin, passing the gate of the ranch. Far away, a group of children fill the air with their laughter. The sun is setting. _Only the Magnificent Seven are missing. _Marin smiles inwardly. The wooden plate says this place is named "The Flying Horse". _You little megalomaniac..._ Marin is looking for someone to give her direction when she spots a familiar face. A girl is leaning on a hurdle. Her luxuriant red hair are bound in a ponytail. She's wearing a chequered shirt and blue jeans. _You were very different five years ago..._ Marin thinks. The woman surveys the awkward efforts from two kids to launch their mounts at trot.

"Deborah, don't draw rein so..." the woman says, in a voice much more self- assured than Marin recalls. The blond child on the dapple pony obeys.

The backpack is starting to weight on her shoulders. Marin feels she needs to rest. She has slept on the plane but is broken nevertheless. She approaches the girl and calls to her. "Excuse me."  
  
The other turns, with a smile on her childish freckled face. Her dark and joyful eyes carry Marin back in time. She recalls perfectly that vivacious look. "Yes, tell me.. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Marin takes off her sunglasses. The ambient is bathed in a new light and her eyes take an instant to adapt. "You don't remember me, right?"

The girl looks disconcerted. "Should I?" she asks.

_I know that way to rise the eyebrows. Goddess, how similar you are to him..._ Marin is incensed. She didn't believe it was so easy to forget about her. Then she thinks it over and finds an excuse for the girl. "It's true, You never saw my face..."

And her it comes that light back in her eyes, that merry flame warming Marin's heart. The girl hugs her so strongly that Marin risks suffocation.

The girl's voice is now higher as she , incredulous, says her name. "Marin? A lifetime... It was a lifetime away!"

_My dear, dear Seika..._ Marin pays no mind to the girl's stream of questions. Her mind is far from there. She's thinking of a girl with no memories, shaking and scared, that she found in a village near Athens. A girl that felt her brother's death only a few hours after finding him again...

"How are you? Why didn't you ring us before coming? Seiya will beyond himself with you when..."

Seika's voice is a balm to Marin's soul, but she must interrupt her. Time's ticking. She has to know. "How is Seiya?" she asks, fearing the answer.

Seika's smiling expression doesn't change, much to Marin's relief. "Grand. Now he's away, but he'll be here tonight. You're staying, yes?"

_Sure... This is a nice place... Why shouldn't I?_ Marin turns her gaze to the riding children. Children. Children are problematic. One was more so than others. A hoodlum... so hard to keep in line... Suddenly she feels sad. She wants that child back. The little pest, irresistible and smiling. "The first time I saw your brother he wasn't much older than them" she says. She needs to share her thoughts with someone. She doesn't want to risk losing herself reminiscing.

"How long haven't you seeing him?" asks Seika.

_Yes, how long?... Since that day. Since we found him unconscious where Star Hill used to stand. And when he opened his eyes his first words were... Damn it, why must I think about this?_ "It will be five years tomorrow" Marin answers. "Five years since the death of..." _No, don't say that name. Don't pronounce the name of your Goddess..._ "Saori Kido" says.

Part of Marin wonders what that unnatural silence means, all of a sudden. The children aren't laughing anymore. Seika is silent. Maybe it's just an awkward moment. Remembering hurts them both. Seika shakes it off and Marin silently thanks her for it. A jeep has passed the gate. Seika's eyes shine again. "You're lucky. They're an hour ahead at least" she says.

For many people friendship is a paltry concept. It's easy to call friend someone you chat with at the bar. It's easy to consider friend someone you make a call to once a week. Marin thinks otherwise. To her, friendship is something of absolute value. She understands it now, seeing her friends climbing off the jeep. They are arguing, like two little children, while they unload a few weighty-looking boxes. Marin smiles._ What did you expect from them? They're arguing. Obvious. They did it all of their lives. And then she'll swear him undying love... Seiya, what's the reason now? What did she do? Did she steal your snack?_

Seiya, her own little Seiya, is leaner and taller than five years before. The black t-shirt and jeans he's wearing make him look like a pop idol. She instead... Marin wonders if she's made a pact with the devil. It looks like she hasn't aged a single day. Unique Shaina, with that extraordinary mane of hair that makes her a bit like a nymph of the woods, and the slender, lithesome form... Shaina, who looks at her, scrutinises her for an instant with the wide green eyes and runs to her, leaving Seiya oblivious, to argue by himself. _Another crushing hug in less than half an hour..._ muses Marin, while Shaina turns to Seika, bright-eyed.

" Seika, whence has this old bird of prey spring off?"

Marin notices that Shaina's voice, capable of freezing the blood in your veins when she's angry, is trembling. She would like to talk, to say something, anything, but such is her emotion, that from her lips exits just a tiny "Hello..." _Splendid. Now we'll both burst into tears, and our honour as Athena Saints will be sent about its business..._

Shaina takes her hands. They observe each other for some seconds, then Marin says the most common place thing that comes to her mind. "You're in fine fettle"

The other one grins and replies likewise banally. "You're also in good form..."  
  
Marin sighs. In fact she feels like something that the cat's thrown in. She may never have been so tired in her life. "Liar" she retorts with a sigh, "I've been flying for twelve hours and now I need a rest."  
  
Shaina lets her go. She looks controlled again. "Then you should free yourself from that baggage" she says while he is closing up. Right now Marin would pay generously to be very, very far from there. Because Seiya's face is devoid of any expression whatsoever. A statue now would look more animated.

"Marin" he says with the same exuberance that may be found in those voices that read advertisements in the supermarket. _He's apathetic. Totally, absolutely apathetic..._

"What's up, kid? " she asks him, trying to be funny.

His words are like a cold shower. "So that's your face, guess why you were so stark about hiding it." _Is that spite in his voice? But why at me?_

Seika and Shaina cast on the boy some razor-like glances, but he seems not even to notice it. He has nothing to add. He just turns his backs and walks back to the jeep. Shaina waves at her, asking her to wait, then runs after him. _Right. That's what she did all through her life,_ Marin reflects bitterly.

Shaina grabs him by the shoulder and forces him to turn. _Don't resist, sweetheart. I'm strong as you and you know it._

"Seiya..." He keeps his eyes downcast, an attitude Shaina doesn't like. She can't stand it when he hides in his dark corner, oblivious of the rest of the world. "We must finish to discharge..." he says and all of a sudden she feels like slapping him. She hates to be pedantic but she knows she must. "Seiya, your behaviour has been horrible!" Her tone is that of a pissed teacher. But then, he's' playing the unruly child... _Please, don't let all that we've built fall and shatter... _Seiya's expression is so gloomy... so terribly gloomy... _No, I don't want to go back... He was feeling so well, of late..._

When he speaks, Shaina feels guilty for assuming that his was just an infantile pose. His is an adult's voice. A hurt one. "What in hell is she searching? Why did she come here?"

She's made a mistake. She's made a mistake attacking him. This is not how things go with Seiya. But seeing him treat Marin that way made her lose control. "Why don't you ask her? In a civilised way, if you can..." she answers in a milder tone.

"Because I won't like the answer a bit" answers Seiya. And Shaina can't call him wrong.

What does it mean to be happy? Shaina has been asking it between herself for many years and now she believes to know the answer.. To be happy means waking up with a smile and willing to do something good. In the past three years she's been happy. But looking at Marin's handsome face she's now afraid. She knows what's upsetting in Seiya's soul. Something he's trying to hide and that has come out with force from a corner of his mind. Even the sky is cheering. It looks like every star in the firmament have gathered above their rooftop. _If it weren't March it could seem Christmas. The people I love are here with me and they're laughing. And joking._ Marin remarks on the hi-tech equipment in the living-room which she thinks contrasts with the old west feel of the house. Then she congratulates Seika for the excellent dinner, looks incredulous when she discovers that the cook is Seiya. She adds something... something about the fact that she didn't believe Seiya knew anything beyond trading blows. He laughs and answers that he can play the guitar as well as blurting out nasty teachers' secrets. She anticipates him and tells how Seiya used to fall asleep during class... _Please, Athena. Make that everything goes on this way. Make that none of them will say anything wrong._ But Shaina realises that it's too late, in the exact moment that Seika asks Marin if she still lives in Athens.  
  
Aquila Saint smiles. "Yes. There's only me at the Sanctuary, now" she answers.  
  
Shaina keeps eyeing Seiya, searching for an imperceptible signal. But he bites a piece of bread like if the topic were among the most common ones.

"Why don't you leave all those ruins behind and find yourself a decent home?"

Marin doesn't raise a brow. Her face displays such serenity that Shaina wonders what is her trick. "Because someone has to look after Athena's residence, waiting for her return."

_Ok. Now everything will fall apart. Why did you have to mention her, Marin?_

"Sure. I think you'll die in that place, then" replies Seiya, while Shaina is shaking.

_Change the subject. Change subject before it's too late..._"Have you news about the others?" she asks, trying not to let her own inner turmoil through.

Marin answers with her usual smile, ignoring Seiya's irony. "Yes. Hyoga is in Siberia again. He moved there for good two years ago."

Seiya is now fully busy with is part of the salad. "I ask myself how can he live in that place..."

_Good. Talk about Hyoga. And about how cold Siberia is. But don't you think on her..._

"That's his home" carries on Marin. "And it's close to Asgard. Closer than Tokyo, that is."

"Are you saying that he and Her Highness are still buddy-buddy?" asks Shaina. She remembers Freya as a character apparently come out of a fairy tales book. She had been dubious whether Hyoga was just infatuated of some dream-like creature. The answer seems to be no...

"So it seems. Shun is still in Tokyo. He has opened up a yoga gym" continues Marin.

Shaina is starting to relax. _Maybe it will go well. Maybe._ Gossip. Chatter. That's what it takes. "Is he married?" she asks.

"No. June is back at her island and I don't think they've seen each other anymore. And I don't think Shun has been interested in any other woman."

Shaina follows Seiya's gaze which settles on his old teacher, wondering if he will come out with some venomous joke. "You're better than the gossip column..." he finally says.

_Could have been worse._ Marin pays him no heed and keeps leaving information. "I know nothing about Ikki."

"Don't tell me..." comments Seiya. _Seiya, stop it!_ Shaina cries him with her thought. From his look she gauges that the message has been received.

Marin, nonchalantly, goes on with talking about Ikki. "He disappeared three years ago. He hasn't kept in touch even with Shun. Not even Flora knows anything about him. She's not faring badly. She still skates and she and her partner last year have won silver at the Olympic Games."

For a single moment Seiya looks at Marin without rancour. Shaina realises there is something he wishes to know. "And... Shiryu?" he asks.

"I saw him at Rozan, two weeks ago" states Marin.

_Shiryu... My Goddess, they all seem to have come out of memory... Ikki, Hyoga... how much time has passed? What has happened in their lives? Shiryu..._ "Let me guess. He's a farmer., he found inner peace and he and Shunrei have generated a dozen of tots..." Shaina smirks. She can picture him. She met Shunrei just once, at Saori's funer...well, five years ago. And they didn't chat. But she had struck her as a very sweet girl. The perfect mate for someone as thoughtful as Shiryu...

Shaina notices suddenly that Marin has changed expression. "Don't you know?" she says. And her tone is dismal. Seiya seems to lose his willingness to be ironical and Seika has blenched. _What the hell has happened, Marin?_ "Shunrei has died in childbirth, one year ago. She and also her son." _God, God, God..._ is all Shaina can think. Perhaps it's just a sensation, but the temperature seems to have cooled a couple of grades. Hazy-mindedly she realises that Seiya is up and has begun clearing the table.

Seika is the first who breaks the silence. "I didn't know you could die so in our time." Shaina knows how strongly this matter affects her. She's going to get married in two months...

Shunrei... that sensitive, black-haired, little girl... "It's terrible, poor Shiryu..." Something inside her has broken. _I thought I have suffered more than enough... I was wrong... That wasn't suffering..._

Returning, Seiya's eyes are reddened, but his expression is again distant. He addresses Marin, like if he's wishing to see a suspended story closed. _Here we are. There's no chance that you will postpone, right, Seiya? Are you ready to return to your nightmare?_ "So you know everything of us all" he says like a stern judge, locking his gaze in Marin's. "Or just about everything. Like some sort of archivist. An ever-present observer. Now, if you allow it... as I cant' believe that you're here just to visit old chums, can I know what dragged you out of your hut and drove you here? And after a trip to China, if I understand."

Marin is unfazed. "I'm here to take you home. Both."

_Splendid. It's the beginning of the end..._ reflects Shaina.

"You mean Athens? Because it's better for you to know that that's not our home anymore" Seiya goes on in a manner admitting no replies.

Yet, Marin is not afraid. "Once you're declared a Saint you're a Saint forever Seiya..." Marin is so self-mastered while stating that basic rule._ It's true,_ Shaina thinks. _We've been hiding five years, pretending the past didn't exist, Still we are Saints, now and forever on._

But Seiya doesn't seem to be of this opinion. "Maybe you have forgotten it, but I don't even have my Cloth anymore. More, I don't think it could be of any help at this point."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marin asks him. Her expression is now less relaxed.

"That there's no Goddess in need of protection anymore. Nor are there fights to fight."

"There is always a fight, Seiya. And your Goddess..."

Seiya raises a hand, irked. "I don't want to discuss Athena. She's dead. I killed her., that's all."  
  
Marin gets up. She's' troubled and is shaking. Shaina wonders whether her calm was just posturing. "Seiya... I have seen Athena. I've dreamed her. It's her who asked me to gather you at the Sanctuary. She needs her Saints."  
  
If the situation weren't so bleak, Shaina would feel like laughing. _A dream, Marin? That's what you bring. I hoped you had found something better... _Shaina doesn't stir as Seiya explodes. She knew it was bound to happen shortly. He's' furious, almost transformed, while he's shouting at Marin, putting aside the respect he owns her.

"Athena is dead! And no nighttime delusion of yours is going to change this!"

"Seiya, calm down..." Shaina asks him. _Don't hurt yourself more. It's not worth it..._

"I wasn't hallucinating, Seiya..." Marin trails on. "I can prove it. The morning after, in the Priest Room I found twelve boxes. Twelve boxes for twelve Gold Cloths."

Shaina stares at her asking herself if it could be that Marin has gone nuts. But her amber-coloured eyes are clear. She's not lying and she saw no Fata Morgana. Shaina peaks up. _Twelve Gold Cloths... Twelve brand new Gold Cloths..._ She believes her instinctively. Twelve fresh made Gold Cloths mean a new beginning. Athena has spoken. Athena wants them by her side...

"It's impossible..." murmurs Seiya. He looks down as if trying to forget that Marin's there.

"The others have told they will come, Seiya..."concludes Marin, as if this could persuade him to heed her words. But he keeps silent. He has forgotten them all. Shaina knows he's got nothing to add and she can't begrudge him for his silent exit from the room.

_A ruined evening, she thinks_, while Marin is apologising for the recent events. She looks earnestly sorry. In all likeliness she didn't expect this sort of reaction. The guidelines of her existence are simple and persuading. Once a Saint, always a Saint... Seiya feels differently. For years he'd been trying to put a zero his past. "Saori Kido is a taboo subject with Seiya" Shaina explains, perplexed at why hasn't she understood it on her own. Maybe the abyss between Marin and Seiya has really grown too wide...

"I didn't mean Saori Kido. I was talking about Athena" answers Marin.

Suddenly Shaina is angry at her. _Can't you really get it, Marin?_

"I don't think he can distinguish between the two" Seika sums up. And Shaina is once again grateful to her. She's out of all games, an incredulous bystander who's become a pawn on the Gods chessboard. And sometimes she' the only one who has the answers, who knows what to say in the most desirable moment. Like now. And from the sparkle of understanding that Shaina catches in Marin's eyes she knows the message has been received.

"How about your Cloth?" asks Marin.

_Indeed, my Cloth... buried thousand miles away from here..._ "It's still in Athens. I left it at the Sanctuary before leaving."  
  
"Will you come back with me?" Marin asks her. Her voice is almost imploring.

"I don't know" Shaina runs a hand on her face. Returning would mean cutting with her present life. And what a trade would that be? Twelve boxes for twelve Gold Cloths... "I just know I believe you."  
  
"That's enough at the moment. But tomorrow I will leave again and I wish for you and Seiya to be with me." Marin has regained her poise while Shaina is feeling vulnerable in the extreme. Bringing Seiya back to Athens would be tantamount to killing him...

"You can't ask him this." _You don't know how it's like when he loses it.. He hurts himself... I only want him to be happy..._

"But I'm asking you. Will you come?" Marin insists. Shaina is starting to find her cheeky. "I just told you I have to think about it."  
  
With relief, she watches Marin rise and take her leave. "I know it's a difficult choice. But I trust that one night will be more than enough to reach a decision. Goodnight. Thanks for all."

Shaina follows her disappear beyond the threshold, wondering if she'll be able to find the guest's bedroom on her own. She and Seika watch each other in silence., then they begin clearing the table again, from where Seiya had stopped. Shaina finds the tinkling of the dishes brought to the kitchen oddly comforting.

"We didn't even touch the dessert. Seiya cooked a baklava expressly for her..." Seika says looking inside the oven.

"We'll eat it for breakfast. Seika..."Shaina catches her attention. The image of the twelve boxes can't get out of her head.

"Tell me." Seika smiles, looking at her. She knows what's coming, of this Shaina is sure.

"If I were to go... would... would you keep an eye on Seiya in my place? Don't let him do any follies."

"You think he would resume his suffering?" asks Seika, wrapping the cake in aluminium.

"I don't know. But for sure the mention of Athena doesn't help him."  
  
"So, you're going."  
  
Amazed, Shaina realises that Seika's is not a question but an assertion. "I'm not sure" she replies, well known that she's lying to herself.

It's almost 1 a.m. when Shaina opens the old trunk at the bedside. Only the stars from out of the window and the alarm clock light the room. The only noise is some well-know owl with its cry. Seiya is sleeping, the chest bared, as it's his habit. She's wearing her red flannel pyjama. "How can you not drawn in sweat?" he always says. And she always replies "How can you not freeze?" A mighty warrior like her with two white rabbits embroidered on the pyjama. Rabbits... A milestone in her life. Yes, she was a valiant warrior. But this was many years before. And that mighty warrior wore the old garments she's retrieved scamming through that coffer. And, of course, the mask, her old companion. Shaina holds it in her hand, almost reverentially. _Why in all hells did you keep it?_ The empty orbits are still lined with black, its surface is white and smooth, It was agony to wear it, but she always did it with pride and honour. It was a symbol. The symbol of who she once was. Once you're declared a Saint, you're a Saint forever. _Goddess, Marin, you're right... but you don't understand what it is that you're asking me..._ The mask gazes at her, silent yet accusing. Five years...It's a first class funeral. The high classes of Tokyo are present en masse. Everyone is crying for Saori Kido, even those who hated her when she was living, or, at best, envied her. It's an empty coffin, that Shiryu , Hyoga, Ikki and Shun are carrying over their shoulders. Julian Solo follows the procession, leaning on Sorrento's arm. The vigour of her eighteen years has fled Ellie's tense face. Even gorgeous Abel, silent Muses in tow, seems to have lost his allure... Slightly on the side lines, the royal princesses of Asgard, who left their forgotten realm to pay homage to a lost Goddess... The coffin is lowered in a crowed cemetery.

Tatsumi appears so awfully old and tired to her as he words something in memory of his charge. "We all know that death can strike us at any time. But Saori was far too young to leave. We who remain, can only bemoan her and hope that she has reached somewhere better, that she has rejoined with Mitsumasa Kido, her grandfather, who loved her more than anything..." Rhetoric words, yet felt words.

She's a bit on one side, with Seiya. He can barely stand. For days he has avoided his comrades resolutely. Shaina realises that he's hanging to her like a castaway... She prays for the strength to hold him up.

The whispers between two elegant ladies seems distasteful to her but she can't avoid listening. "Do they know precisely what killed her?"

"They spoke of some sudden illness. But they didn't say which one..."

"Oh, dear. To be gone this way. She wasn't even eighteen..."

"Look over there. Julian Solo..."

Indeed, Holy Poseidon... tied hair, dark glasses. He's' not impeccable anymore. Shaina watches him throw a rose in the grave where Saori's bier has been lit down. Sorrento goes to him and leads him away.

"So it's true that there has been something between them..."

"So it seems... But he's young. He'll get over it."

Shaina wants to shout. _A girl has died and these snobbish, idiotic hens are discussing her love life... _

Seiya squeezes her hand. "Let's go away."

_Here you are. You're the shadow of yourself. And now you want to flee..._ "You want to leave now... Don't you want to throw her a flower?" Shaina follows his gaze. Ikki, Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu...Their stony expressions...

"I can't stand the way they're looking at me."

"It wasn't your fault..." she says, knowing well that it won't help.

"Yes, it was. And they know it. It's all over." He seems unable even to speak. Shaina would like to shake him. To try and find again the cocky and jovial youth who stole her heart...

"Seiya..."

"I should have protected her and I killed her. I'm no better than Saga. Let's go, please."

Shaina seconds him. She knows that there's nothing to add. He took a decision and it's a definitive choice. Silently they move away , through monumental tombs and black-dressed people who look so much a colony of frantic ants.

"What are you doing?"_ Caught..._ thinks Shaina turning. Seiya is standing behind her. He's sleepy. It will take him a bit. to regain his full wits. "What are you doing with that?" he insists.

Shaina turns away from him again. "I'm dusting it. That's all."

"Are you leaving with Marin? Did her fables enchant you?" _Damn you, Seiya... Why had you to wake right now?_

"I don't want to argue with you, Seiya" she replies quietly.

"Me neither. But if you wear that mask again , that's the end."

For a moment Shaina forsakes even to breath. His words sound like a sentence of death. _The end? What does it mean the end? Oh yes, I know very well what it means... Coward!_ Shaina rises to face him. Now she's furious. _You're wrong, Seiya. You really went wrong. Don't ever play these games with me!_ "Is this a threat, Seiya? Are you asking me to chose between you and Athena?"

"Athena is dead." He lowers his eyes. A habit he's taking up more and more recently, and that irks her.

She grasps his face forcing him to look her in the eye. "No. Saori is dead. Athena will never die."

"Do you miss combat? The smell of blood? Do you hope that Marin can give you back these things, is this so?" he asks.

Shaina's fury is growing. _It could have been a game to you, Seiya. But for me it wasn't, never! _"I shed blood tears to be a Saint, Seiya. And I pledged to serve Athena. If she's calling I can't ignore her and stay here, breeding horses with..."

"... with a chronic depressed with suicidal tendencies?"

Shaina bites her lips. She feels that communicating with him is impossible at the moment. _Play your last card... There's no alternative... _"No. With someone who doesn't realise that possibly now is the time to return the favour he's been granted. She asked you to defend her even as she was passing over. That's what you have said. Now I'm wondering... are you a perjurer? Will you break the promise you made to Athena? To YOUR Saori?"

"She never was MY Saori and you know this..."

_And this is all you can say. I don't know if she truly resurrected you or rather I'm now standing in front of a ghost..._ "Go back to sleep, Seiya. It's for best." _Yes, return to your sleep, my love. That's all you've got left..._

_   
  
_  
The jeep has large boot. Shaina has just one suit-case. She left most of her things behind. This heartens Marin. It means that the crisis isn't very deep. She greets Seika and leave her with Shaina. At least she has listened. Marin leans against the door open by the passenger's side. Soon Shian joins her._Bye, baby. You've made it._ Seiya isa calm. Completely calm. He's savoring the scene from above a window of the first storey. Seika going a-hugging , Marin with an insufferable contented look... He had thought he had built something solid. He was wrong. He's not enough for one like Shaina. Athena, war, Saints... That's her world. _I've been something like a warehouse for you, right?_ Athena, war, Saints.. that was his world as well once. It could still be, weren't it for the nightmares haunting him... _No way. You have chosen. Your loss.___   
  
_What the hell am I doing?_ thinks Shaina. Marin is waiting. She should take the driving wheel and ride off. Yet she can't take her eyes away from the big house. Balancing, on a scale there is honour, a word to fill the mouth with, a word that guided her existence for many, many years. On the other there's her life, her home, her cosy garden of Eden, and Seiya... Seiya... Seiya...

"I kept hoping that he finally would come with us" Marin says, climbing in.

Shaina does not answer. She has nothing to say. She sits, closes the door and starts the engine. _Bye, Seiya. See you soon..._ In the mirror she sees Seika re-enter the house. _Now everything is in your hands.  
_  
2  
  
Glorious sunshine. A little anticipation of the Mediterranean summer. Someone says it's never cold on the island. Natives know it's not true. It's not the jarring cold of the northern land, neither is the cold that in winter penetrates the peninsula crossing the Alps. But cold varies in its nature depending on latitude. For those who were born and grown in the south a day without sun can be as gloomy as a blizzard. Down in Sicily the sun is a familiar and ever-welcome guest. And now the sun has determined to bless with its rays a bright March.

The giant doesn't care of the sun. If he had thoughts perhaps he would value himself superior to the blazing planet. He's powerful and immortal. He was born a long, long time ago, before the tiny creatures called men had a form in God's mind, if there's a God. The monster doesn't care of them. He's smoking on the horizon, like an old mariner telling tales by some fireplace. He looks benevolent, but those living near him know that it's just appearance. That his fury can blow anytime.

Yet those living under him pretend not to know. They keep on living, trying to avoid thinking of the rage of the volcano. He's a keeper and a father to the locals. He seems to be asleep but in reality he keeps watching over Catania, a bright if wounded gem, daughter of many masters. And over the small centers sprouting at the foot of the mountain.

There are those who defile the giant's body. They are foreigners, as everyone born outiside the island is. They immortalise their image near his steaming mouth and feel glad. The monstres allows it. Tourists, people call them. They manage to be harmeless. Mostly.

For three years the giant has had company. One of those tiny beings has asked him shelter. He has not troubled his sleep. There's an odd affinity between the volcano and the sleeping creature. They are both creatures of fire. Both can keep quiet and stay on the outskirts. Both of them can burst in destructive fury. Were the giant capable of love, he would love that little man.The giant's interiors are made of dusky rock, and liquid, bubbling flame. A fire that consumes mercilessly. To the human mind such a sight could call forth just one word. Inferno.

But for one of them that place is a nest. The young Saint is sleeping quietly. He's not perturbed by heat although his clothes have been destroyed for quite a time. He's as comfortable as a pup in a warm blanket. He rests with no concern for anyone or anything. Or so it seems. Because his eyelids are stirring imperceptibly. Something has disturbed his sleep.

Ikki doesn't know that voice. He's never heard it before. It's warm and manly, deep and authoritative. And he knows that, if he were unwilling to listen, it would follow him everywhere.Ikki can tell a dream from reality. He knows this is a dream. The voice that's asking him when he will awake is just an oneiric fantasy.

"For how long do you plan to stay in exile, Saint?"

Ikki can't answer. Not yet. In his mind there is just a great wall of fire. Fluid, lethal lava flowing towards him without ever reaching him. And, as if sculptured over the seething stream, the barely sketched face of a man. His is the voice that's slowly bringing him back. A man or god who doesn't show himself, who rather creates optical tricks to disclose his power. Ikki is feeling puny and helpless. Inside his mind is a picture of himself. He's still, standing by the wall. The Phoenix Cloth he's wearing could do nothing against the mysterious power that's overwhelming him. The being that's facing him belongs to a superior caste.

"Who are you?" asks Ikki, instinctively taking a fighting stands.

The fiery face appears to take a mocking expression. "Can a man repel a dream?" the being asks.

Real and unreal mingle for a moment in Ikki's mind. The tension he feels in his muscles is all too concrete. "I asked you who you are..." he insists. He knows no fear but he respects the Gods. And something is telling him that he's in the presence of a God. The being's voice grows in solemnity. "Your Cloth is waiting for you, Saint... The time has come."  
  
That hallucination is getting more real. It's stirring in him long forgotten emotions. Enthusiasm. Pride. "You mean that I've made it? That Phoenix is born again?"

The being replies; his words causes spasm to Ikki's body. "The Phoenix is born again, but to change into a Lion."

"A Lion?" he asks. A distant memory. The memory of his greatest failure.

"Your Cloth is waiting for you, Saint. Holy Leo's Cloth."

Ikki knows this for an order. But he can't obey. His fists close. He feels anger and guilt. For the first time he admits to himself something that he's never confided. "I'm not worthy of it. I wore it once. I only managed to destroy it. I don't deserve to be a Gold Saint."  
  
The voice gets more patient and sedate. "It has chosen you. I have chosen you. The Cloth is reborn and you are its master."  
  
Rage is growing in Ikki's soul. He's feeling at the mercy of something very powerful and he can't react. "Who are you?" he asks again. The answer strikes him like a blow to the stomach.

"Your master."

_No. This is blasphemy._ "My mistress is Athena..."Ikki snaps back. _She and she only._

The being again speaks in a paternalistic tone. "Then rejoin her service. In Athens, Saint. Your Cloth ins waiting for you in Athens..."

Ikki doesn't have time to wonder where has the fire gone so suddenly. He doesn't have the time to ask himself why there's just darkness now. Unexpectedly, she's standing in front of him. Surrounded by a golden glow. In her splendid Cloth and holding. Nike's sceptre.

"Saori..." Ikki mumbles.

"In Athens, Saint..." the Goddess commends. Her voice is as sweet as a flute playing.

It's hard even to open the eyes. His sight is hazy. His bones are aching. When he realises that a flowing beard is covering his face and is reaching over his chest he can just come up with a profanity. He knows what it means. The thought horrifies him. A tiny man is leaning over him. A dwarf covered with rags and soot. His black beard makes him look like a little devil. His eyes have the colour of embers.

When he finally sets to talk his voice resembles the squeaking of a mouse. "Have a nice day. Have a nice day. Good morning, Saint. Good morning..." The shrill voice rumbles inside Ikki's head and his laughter straight after each word nauseates him.

Ikki lifts a hand and runs it over his forehead. _Goddess, my head is blowing..._ "How..." is the only syllable that exits his parched lips. Speaking is painful. He tries to moisten his lips, with little result. But again he struggles to speak. "How long I've been sleeping?" he asks. The sound of his voice is foreign to his own ears.

The smoky man scrutinises him sprightly. "Who? You? Yes, yes, yes... you. Who else? How long have you slept? Sleep tight, eh? It's three years Thursday. Yes, yes... Three years Thursday. Sleep tight... yes, yes.."

Ikki closes his eyes again and shakes with hollow laughter, His vocal cords are now unused to emitting sound.

"You're laughing? You're laughing? Why are you laughing?" the midget looks perplexed.

Ikki is saddened yet the situation seems to him at the same time full of bitter irony. "I told my girlfriend 'I'll give you a call two days from now...' Three years. Goddess, she'll be furious." He doesn't know why is he telling it to the minuscule man. Maybe he's just trying to get together the pieces of his life. A brother, a girlfriend, friends.. and a congenital misanthropy. _See where it brought me..._ Again Ikki laughs, but the explosion of hilarity has now died down.

"You're laughing?" the little man insists. "Well well. Laughter makes good blood. And here are no mosquitoes. I haven't seen a mosquito in a while. Do you see mosquitoes somewhere?"

_What the hell is he saying? Mosquitoes?_ thinks Ikki raising on a elbow, and looking, for the first time since three years, at his body, which hasn't lost brawn despite the long catalepsy. "No Cloth... The Phoenix has not risen again this time." _And I've lost three years.... three years of my life... for nothing..._

"Phoenix?" Ikki reads bewilderment on the dwarf's face. "But you are Lion. The Master said that you are Lion. Was the Master wrong? The Master isn't wrong. You are wrong. Silly boy. You don't even know who you are."  
  
Ikki is starting to get bothered. The idea of having spent three years in a sleep is heavy enough to bear, but the presence of a guppy midget makes the situation utterly unbearable. "Which Master? And who the hell are you?" he asks displaying a patience he didn't knew he possessed.

"The Master. There's only one Master. And I am Kedalion. The Master told me to attend upon you. For a while. Until I tire of it. I'm already tired of attending you. And if you aren't Lion then I won't attend upon you."

Ikki smirks. _Great. Now I know nothing that I didn't. But it seems I've got a new squire. Lion... Thanatos... so powerful.. the star on his brow... his eyes.. Aiolia's Cloth a-shambles..._

"So it's you? Yes? No? " insists the dwarf who introduced himself as Kedalion.

"I don't know..."

"Pity. Nice Cloth. The Master has forged it for you. Still if you don't want it... Do you want it? If not, the Master will send to Athens someone else. Do you want to go to Athens? It's a nice Cloth. Do you want it?"

_Goddess, what a headache_... _Would there be a way to shut him up..._ "Shut up" Ikki hisses. He's still dazed. But a strange shiver is coursing his skin. He knows it instinctively. As a sign that the battle is near. And Saori. She woke him up. It must have been her. She has reached for him. She crossed the celestial spheres where her soul rests. Or hell for what he knows. Yet she came. Athena came to him.

"You shut up too? If you shut up too, nobody talks. If nobody talks we can't understand each other. Are you Lion? If you are Lion I have to serve you..."

Ikki grabs the dwarf by the neck. His immediate impulse is to throw him in the pool of lava. Then he checks himself. All considered, the little fellow has caused him no harm. And that servitude stuff could be of some help. "If I tell you that it's so, that I'm Lion, will you shut up and do as I say?" he snarls at inches from his face..

The dwarf cowers. "Sure sure. If you're Lion I must serve you. But if you're not..."

"I am Lion." _Right... Figure out..._

"Ah." The tiny man appears sceptical as well.

"Now find me something to wear., The right size" Ikki commends letting him go.

The dwarf bows curtly. "It will be done."

"And a ticket to Athens." _I want to see with my eyes if this fabled Cloth is real._

Kedalion rubs his hands in nervousness. "May I ask you with what money should I be able to purchase this things, Leo Saint?"

"I dunno. Rob someone" Ikki replies absently.

"It will be done" nods the dwarf.

Ikki catches him before he runs away. "Wait. I'll give you a phone number. It's the Graude Foundation. Tell them that Ikki sent you calling. If they don't trust you tell them that I plan to kick Tatsumi's ass. That should work. Tell them to do an allowance to the nearest bank."

"With what change shall I call that place, Leo Saint?" asks Kedalion.

_I'll kill him_, thinks Ikki, tempted by physical violence. Then he sees him better. Something is glinting on his right ear. A big leaf-shaped ear-drop. "Hey, if you sell that we won't even have to bother the big shots in Tokyo. It looks valuable."

Kedalion back-pedals horrified, bringing a hand to his ear. "No no no. It's a gift the Master has forged for me..."

"You're at my orders, are you?" asks Ikki, his voice horribly menacing.

The dwarf tries to argue. "Yes. I'm at your orders, Leo Saint, but..."

"Obey, then, or I'll beat you to a pulp." _God, how I love to be a skunk..._

Kedalion lowers his eyes, afraid. "I knew lions to be fierce. I had never seen a lion. Don't tear me into pieces, Leo Saint. I'll do what you say."  
  
Ikki pats him on the shoulder. "Good, shorty. Buzz off."  
  
Kedalion remains in place, nervously shifting his weight from a leg to the other, like a school boy reciting a poem by heart. "Well.."

Ikki rolls his eyes. He's also getting hungry. "What's it now?"

"Did you know holy Athena, Leo Saint?"

_Athena. The holy brat._ "Yes."

"And what was holy Athena like, Leo Saint?"

_What was Saori Kido like? Good question._ "A real nuisance, spoiled and arrogant. Enough?"

Kedalion grins cunningly. "My kind of woman. Yes yes. My kind of woman."  
  
Ikki grins as well. He can almost picture them together. Breathtaking Saori... "I guess she was everyone's kind of woman. Now hurry."  
  
Kedalion straightens himself. "As you command, Leo Saint." And jumping he disappears among the rocks.

_You know some secret passages, huh? Now what shall I do? "Three years. If Flora will not kill me, Shun will..."_ He raises his glare to the edge of the crater. The world is waiting for him outside. "It's time to get out of here."

3  
  
To reach paradise you just have to cross Tokyo. On a morning like that many would have believe it. You reach there by subway. The sign Elysium greets you. You cross the soil and find yourself in a bright surrounding. Everything, from the walls to the smallest object is pure white. Odd characters fill the habitat, crowding the atrium.. There are groups of martial artists with multicoloured belts, Hare Krishna in the customary orange attire, slant-eyed boys dressed as hippies. Peace, quiet, well- being. The three words that mean Elysium. But this morning is a peculiar one.For three years Tetsuro has worked at the Elysium. He's a skinny guy with a shaved head, wearing a white tunic. He remembers her all too well. The loony they called her then. Before her disappearance, greeted with vast relief from everyone, from the revered master's life. Now she's back. With a vengeance. She looks so threatening that Tetsuro quivers as she gets close to him. Studded leather jacket and combat boots. _Will she strike me?_ Tetsuro asks himself. But the woman pay him no attention. She walks towards the private rooms of the building.

"Wait!" the boy cries at her, overcoming with his voice even the cello that provides musical tapestry to the place. "You can't get in!" And with unexpected boldness he seizes her by an arm.

_Creep!_ thinks June seeing Tetsuro's hand on her arm. She hates his whiny speech. She has always hated it. She hates that place, including all who haut it, in fact...

"I tell you, you can't get in" You can't disturb the meditation of the Sensei and his disciples. That would disperse karmic energy..." The shaved brat drones on. And cinches her tighter.

June growls and free herself. "Try touching me again and you will know how painful two fingers in your eyes can be!" she snarls, icily.

"I beg you..." whimpers the boy.

June heads straight to a milk-white door.

The boy gets in her way. "You can't enter with those" he says pointing a trembling finger at her marvellous combat boots.

June sighs, shoves him away none too gently and opens the door.

"PLEASE!" yells the boy.

But June ignores him, enraptured by a way more interesting scene.  
  
_Have I really spent three years with that bloke?_ June wonders smiling. Delightful Shun... He's sitting in the lotus position, palm facing upward, the eyes closed and a wan smile playing on his angelic features.. In front of him are ten other people, in the same posture and totally absorbed. June leans against door jamb and takes in the pantomime, amused. She wonders if her ex-boyfriend has become going around with the eyes closed. After all, for some two minutes he has been the Virgo Saint. _Insufferable..._ When that folly begun she had played along with it. She had thought it just a way to make him forget the Hades affair. Then things got carried away... _Look at yourself now, Shunie._

Shun doesn't move a muscle. His voice reaches her anyway._ June. Your presence is interfering with my spiritual quest... _

_Which leg? _

_What? _

_Which leg you want me to break you for starters? _

Shun opens his eyes. His smile deepens. _His eyes... how beautiful they are. No, no, no. Stop it. This is not why you are here. _Sighing resignedly Shun gets up and tells his pupils that for the present day the meditation session is over. One by one the yogis leave the room, not before casting at her a suspicious glance. June shoots back at each one of them the evil eye. _And you quit staring at me, _she thinks, looking at Shun who's all but dissecting her with the eyes.

"Would it have been too much of a bother to make your advent known to me beforehand?" he asks, dropping his smile.

June feels the urge to jump on him, either to strangle or kiss him. "Of course, Shun. Me too am so very glad of seeing you again" she wryly replies.

He shakes his head. "You should learn to channel your negative energy better..."

June puffs like a locomotive. "Now I recall why I left... You've really become Shaka's double..."

Shun approaches her. He moves stealthily, like a cat... With an arm he stops her forbidding her entrance. June wonders when exactly in his lifetime he's become so much taller than her. Once they mistook him for a girl. Today, nobody could do such a mistake. His features are, as ever, delicate. It's his gaze that is different. There is something hard and decidedly manly inside his emerald eyes.. More, his body is more stout than she can remember. "You can't enter with those shoes" he says. Even the voice has grown deeper and more self-assured.

"So has told me the porter as well" she replies, throwing a sideward glance at the boy who is still trembling in a corner of the corridor.

Shun resumes smiling. "Tetsuro is not a porter. He's an unfathomably gifted young man."

"Who asked you?" June remarks. Shun's loopy friends are of relatively little interest to her. He gestures with the head at the boy.

"You may go, Tetsuro-kun. I'll take care of the young girl."

Tetsuro needs no repetition. He goes away with his funny gait. June is certain that soon everyone at the Elysium will know that the poor thing has been assailed by a blonde monster who came from a nightmare.

_Finally alone, Shun..._ "So how are you planning to take care of me?" she asks, with more malice than she intended to mouth.

His smooth skin smells of incense. Too many times she has asked herself how can such a creature call himself human. _He's too wondrous to be real..._ "By helping you to free yourself from all your negativity..." Shun replies.

_I know a way. And I'm sure that you remember it perfectly... _But June knows that he's not hinting at their fabulous sleepless nights, filled with sex and massages. That is the past. "Forget it" she tells him. Your crap Zen philosophy doesn't fit me! "_You won't make me sit on the ground thinking of butterflies and flowers!_

Shun's smile turns slightly a bit wicked. "We don't practice solely meditation here..."

Two people couldn't be more different. Two years have deepened their differences. _Have I really lived f for three years with this girl?_ Shun wonders. Then he finds the answer. _I did, because she's breathtakingly beautiful. Because for years she was my only comfort and support. Because she's been my first lover. And because she's June. _Then he strikes her elbow with a closed fist. _She's gorgeous with the karate suit,_ thinks Shun dodging her blows and simultaneously letting himself be carried away by the sinuous gyrations of her blond pony-tail. Their clashing resounds between the wooden panels of the gym where usually martial arts are practiced, but that today is hosting an unlikely battle between Athena's Saints.

"You're in good form. It surprises me. I was expecting to find you obese and slow like an aging Buddha" June tells him.

Shun is about to hit her face but she dodges easily. "I'm still the man of your dreams, instead" he grins. _You return to me after two years of exile. What should I think?_

As an answer she throws him a kick. "Really..." she snarls. Shun barely blocks. June's fighting spirit was born with her. He can see it in the glint of her blue eyes. The murderess is newly awake. She always had that fury inside her... A fury that from time to time has frightened him. Shun has always held himself to be a warrior thanks to circumstances beyond his control. He's basically a pacifist. Never has he forsaken to try and dialogue for an agreement with his opponents, This is because he knows that his power is vast and dangerous. He dislikes letting it explode. June is different. First, she kills you, then she asks to surrender.

"You like to play hard, heh?" he asks her, as the battle escalates. Their blows are not like those of two respectful martial artists. The confrontation is resembling more and more a real training session among Saints. "Slow down, June. I don't want to hurt you. " Shun beseeches.

This seems to enrage her. "Hurt me? What's this? An excuse to hide the fact that you can't burn your Cosmo anymore?"

Those who know him superficially believe Shun to have no pride. They are wrong. "As you like it..." he replies. Shun's eyes close. Power flows within him. He doesn't call to Andromeda. His mind reaches for Virgo's stars. An eerie warmth permeates his body. some call it the Seventh Sense. He knows only that it makes him incredibly powerful. Once there was a man called Shaka. He was said to be the man closest to the Gods. Shun knows that now his heritage rests on his shoulders. A beam starts from his right hand and makes it toward June. It's just a demonstration and the blow is not as quick as light. She dodges it easily throwing herself to the side. Shun glares at the shattered wall and then at the grounded girl. "Is everything ok?" he asks.

"Congratulations." June gets up. "Congratulations. Let's see how you deal with this."  
  
Admiring, Shun observes the blue glow surrounding the woman's body. He knows what she's trying to do and considers her foolish and reckless. "Hey, give it up. Yours is a powerful Cosmo but it's a Bronze Saint's one non the less..." he begs her.

She giggles and her expression manages to scare him. "You've taken up some airs, Shun?"

He wants to answer. To say that it's not true. That he just fears that she will hurt herself. But he hasn't time for this. He feels the power of the Chameleon stars charge the room. June points her right index at him. A slim ray of white light seems to sprout from her finger nail. The blow quickens as it approaches him, assuming a warmly golden hue. Shun is suddenly down, sore and baffled. Before he can get up June stops him straddling his chest with a knee. Shun feels like if a stampede had hit him. He recognises that power, yet his mind simply recoils from taking in the fact that it could be June's.

"Your Cosmo... It's similar to a Gold Saint's. How can it be?"

June looks beaming with satisfaction. The gloating expression makes her so much attractive to his eyes. "Do you recall Albior's words? Love, friendship... everything vanishes in a fight. Only your opponent remains. Your opponent is me. And you just made the mistake of underrating me."  
  
Shun knows she's right. His soft-heartedness often gets him into trouble. The same had happened seven years ago, when he had to fight Reda to get the Andromeda Cloth. _But she is June and after all it was just a even if..._ "You can't throw such a glow. You're not..."

"Not able to?" She's smiling. "Things change during two years, Shun."

_Indeed. Back then, had you been in this position you couldn't have thought about fighting, for sure..._ June releases him and helps him to his feet. Shun accepts this humiliation, too. But he's so dazed that he keeps glaring at her, incredulous. Then he manages to compose himself. "Good. Would you please allow me to treat you to lunch?" he tells her.

June nods. "Sure. But no macrobiotics, thankee."

_Seems like yesterday we were sixteen. We were the rebels of the rebels' scene,_ The Cranberries are singing. Shun is smiling. _How very true,_ he thinks, as June is chomping on a slice of pizza that drips mozzarella and hot salami. An Irish band, Italian food, a lousy replica of Italian food, and a local resembling an American diner. _Where has our civilization gone? The West is swallowing us... _thinks Shun. Then he recalls that he's sworn loyalty to a Greek Goddess and feels utterly foolish.

"So you're going to Athens, too..." he says. Marin's visit took him by surprise. Yet he didn't offer resistance when she invited him to join her in Greece. If really a new Cloth was waiting for him...

June is fighting a lost battle against the trickling mozzarella. "Marin can be very eloquent... I thought you would have liked travelling with me" she replies, gulping.

Shun smirks. _As beauty as a Barbie, and mad as a march hare... Lovable, even as she's seraphically ingurgitating rings of dead swine..._ Shun brings his chopsticks to the mouth, savouring his spaghetti and watching her all the time, ecstatic.

"What's so funny?" she asks, peeved.

"June, can't you see what you've done?" he asks.

She keeps chomping pizza with manifest delight.

"Instead of going straight to Greece, you came here from Ethiopia" Shun trails on.

She gazes at him like he was the madman. "Duh?"

"This isn't normal"

"I've never said I'm normal" is her coy reply.

_Go on, ask her..._ "You wanted to see me alone, before the great gathering?"

"More or less" June answers.

_Good._ "And why?" he insists.

"To get a free pizza."

_Oh no, you can't wave it aside, Junie..._ "Are you having second thoughts?"

"About you? Never" is her curt reply.

Shun isn't much fazed. He knows her way. They didn't split softly. Shouting. He can't expect her to turn on her tracks so easily. "Pity." _If you just wish, June..._ "Where is your baggage?"

"My case is still in the depot of the airport."

"What about the Cloth?" Shun knows that travelling with a bronze box with common transportation could prove difficult. Unless you mention the Graude Foundation. Then any door slams open.

"It's in Greece." June is finishing her meal and diligently cleaning her hands with a paper towel.

"In Greece?"_ I don't know, perhaps I've missed something...?_

"Yes."

"And why is it in Greece?" As far as he knows, June hasn't gone to Greece in years. Lately she's been in Andromeda Island, making Albior's functions and training kids as if the order of Athena's Saints were still alive and kicking instead of a fading memory.

"Most assuredly not to get a sun tan" she replies with a sly smile.

"Oh well. It's your business" concludes Shun. He feels guilty. The even brief thought of the Saints as an extinct breed causes him increasing distress. Marin is the angel of grace who enables him to hope still. "Are you sleeping with me, tonight?" he asks. Suddenly he wants to hug her. Like in the old days. To wake up finding her at his side.

But she looks at him with disgust. "Sorry?"

"In Ikki's room. That goes without saying" Shun adds. _We'll wait another time. Yes, we'll wait another time._

June relaxes. "All right, then. What about your brother?"

Thinking of Ikki increases his sourness. Vanished in the air. His very dearest. His shelter. Disappeared. One day, he left without even saying goodbye. And Shun felt twice an orphan... Then June went away as well. "Not a thing. Not even Marin was able to find him." He had really hoped that she could bring in some news about Ikki. She seemed to know anything about everyone. But he was shrouded in darkness. Shun keeps rejecting the idea yet the thought that Ikki could not return is getting more and more pressing.

"And how is his big love takin' it?" June asks.

Naturally, such an absence has not left just in hurt... "She skates. And she threatens to beat him to a pulp were he to come back." In fact she hopes him to come back. And not just because she wants to thrash him.

"Why don't you teach her to channel her aggression?" questions June slyly.

"Because being around her is unhealthy. She looks at me, sees Ikki and goes mad." In fact he is far too close to Flora. As if he was guilty. As if he had to repay somehow her for having been abandoned. But she' really dangerous. She blows when someone mentions Ikki.

"Yours is a dangerous life" insists June.

_Good, keep up talking thus!_ "Which you carefully refused to share." _Why did you leave, June? Was it so terrible to live with me?_

"Got dome change for the juke box?" she asks him.

Shun shakes his head, resignedly, then throws June a coin, which she catches in flight.  
  
4  
  
No respite for Asgard. Spring it may be , snow is falling and the city is covered in white. A pale sun hasn't yet reached its zenith. The royal palace is quiet and silent. Dead-like. Invocations to Odin raise still, but the populace is losing its faith since the seven protectors have been slaughter. The question is how quick total extinction will be. For three years no children have been born. Some murmur that at this point Asgard is but a feud of Athens. That Her Majesty is losing her power. Many more hold that the cause is to be searched in the antics of Princess Freya, who took an Athenian warrior in her bed. The murderer of her lover. A few have seen the ghost of valiant Hagen wander restless over the towers of the castle. Screaming at the moon , demanding the head of Cygnus Hyoga.

In the inner place it's cold. There are no braziers or blazing logs. The long corridor is dark. The great stone walls are covered with fading portraits. There's just a door of solid wood. Queen Hilda has left it wide open behind her. Her white mantle lined with wolf fur can't keep her warm. Her breath condensates in the air. Her eyes of the colour of perennial ice descend upon every painting. A line of king and queens, a line of warriors. She feels all the weight of her power. She knows it could break her anytime soon. Polaris Hilda feels absolutely weary. She turns only slightly when the blond young man enters through the door. _Here you are, Athena's Saint. The time has come for you to prove that you really belong to us..._

"Hyoga... Thank you for coming." The boy is leaving, she knows he's been summoned to Athens. Some sort of a gathering of old comrades of arms. Hilda knows that she must talk with him immediately.

Hyoga gets close and barely sketches a bow. "I would anyway have come to salute before leaving. Did you need to talk?"

Hilda's greatest wish is that of being alone. Her eyes raise to a particular painting. _Siegfried..._ He looks so powerful. He's wearing his dragon Fafnir Robe but he's' without the elm. Locks of ashen blond hair fall over his light-coloured eyes, sad and meaningful. "Yes, Hyoga. I need to talk with you." She knows the Saint is brash. Hilda resolves to go straight at the heart of the matter. "I've decided to step down, to leave the throne to my sister." He keeps silent and yet Hilda feels some lingering tension. "You know that I've been planning this ever since the war against Dolvar" she goes on, feeling Hyoga's eyes on herself. "Freya is the legitimate heiress to the Asgard throne. It's time for her to assume her duties."  
  
"Did you discuss it with her?" Hyoga asks with a subtle trace of reproach in his voice.

Hilda is somewhat angered. _How can you even think that I'm scheming against my sister?_ "I did, and she agrees. I've been reigning too long, Hyoga. Asgard needs a new ruler." Her tone admits no reply. She knows the Saint is feeling oddly resentful towards her.

"You're still young, Hilda. Something else has pushed you in this direction, isn't it so?"

"Indeed." _But I don't think this is of your concern, Hyoga..._ Finally the Queen moves her gaze away from Siegfried's portrait and looks Hyoga straight in the eye. "The throne of Asgard needs a heir, and Freya will provide it."  
  
Hyoga doesn't seem fazed by her station. Hilda wonders if Cygnus was used to keep such a reckless attitude even in the presence of Athena. "Why Freya? Why not you?"

Hilda lowers her eyes. She'd rather not, but she can't bare that sharp glare any longer.

"The people of Asgard is unhappy with you, because you've chosen loneliness after your paramour's death. So you prefer to throw all responsibility over your sister's shoulders, is it so?" he insists.

"What is perturbing you, Hyoga? I believed you loved my sister. You've been at her side for five long years. Why now you don't wish to see her reach the height of her potential?"

"Because yours is an act of selfishness" Hyoga hisses.

Hilda looks him in the eye again, determined to never again be weak in front of him. If he wants to live in Asgard, if he wants to be Freya's mate he must submit to her orders like each and everyone of her subjects. "Go ahead, Hyoga. Tell me where I'm going wrong."  
  
"Yours is a retreat, Hilda." His voice has turned softer.

But Hilda sees he's not afraid at all. She takes his hand, affectionately. "You don't understand. I cannot and will not oblige my people. Not this time. For Freya it's different. She would have you at her side." A flicker of uneasiness curses Hyoga's eyes. Or maybe it's just fear. For an instant Hilda doubts of him and of the destiny awaiting her cherished, sensitive Freya. An unusual shudder takes hold of her. She feels weaker, now. "Because it's true, right? You would stand by her were she to became the Queen..."

Hyoga frees himself from her grasp. He giver her his back, yet Hilda realises that it's not for disrespect.

"Hyoga..."_You wear our clothes, eat our food, but you'll never be one of us..._

"Do you know what you're asking me, Hilda? To spend my life kneeling at her feet. To help her give birth to the perspective rulers of this land... Children that probably I wouldn't even be allowed to meet. This is not the future I had planned for me and for Freya."  
  
Hilda smirks at his naivety. _Poor boy in love..._ "Which would be?" As he turns to look at her again Hilda wonders where has his brashness vanished. Maybe he's beginning to realise that things cannot go as he had hoped. "Did you wish to take her away from here? Did you wish to marry her and turn her into a common girl?"

Hyoga's voice trembles. "Do you find it so unbelievable?"

_Odin... Is he asking it in earnest?_ "Of course, Hyoga. Because Freya's duty is different."  
  
"A duty which you have chosen for her" snarls the Saint.

Hilda is not impressed. She didn't chose anything, Destiny chose for them. Depriving her of Siegfried... Enlarging Freya's strength with every passing day. The strength that Athena's Saints call Cosmo. "You've always known of Freya's destiny. My sister belongs to the royal family. And possesses powers that I myself struggle to comprehend." She feels it every single day. Were Freya to pray Odin in her stead the long night of Ragnarok would be dispelled forever. It's got something to do with her namesake Goddess, Freya the Shiny One, and her twin Frey. Yet Hilda is not interested in determining whence the aura dominating her sister comes. She knows only that Asgard's redemption will come from her.

"And what about me? What's my place in the picture?" Hyoga asks. He looks like a kid who has just got his favourite toy taken away.

_Why can't you see?_ "You know it perfectly, Hyoga. And if you can't take care of her then I believe That you've been mistaken when you laid eye on a princess."

The smile spreading on Hyoga's face closely resembles a grimace. "I understand very clearly. Should I become a courtesan? A protégé? I am a warrior!"

_How dare you? How dare you bellow here? Standing close to the images of powerful, valiant soldiers? How dare you show such haughtiness in their presence?_ "So was Siegfried, and you know it! Are you calling me selfish, Hyoga? You're ready to abandon her just for the sake of not calling her My Queen!" She also is shouting now. With her last strengths. Then the pictures look to be dancing around her and with relief she feels Hyoga's strong arm holding her steady and his voice calling her name. "It's nothing. I must be sick" she replies struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You're pale, Hilda. You should consult the royal physician."

_Yes, I know. For days I've been looking hideously. I see it every morning in the mirror. I'm sick, Hyoga. This is why I'm rushing things_. "I'm sorry for raising my voice. But I can't let you break the heart of my sister."  
  
"It's the last thing I want..." Hyoga replies.

Hilda knows that he's speaking in earnest. The Queen rallies her strength and regains equilibrium. "We'll talk again when you come back. Now go to her."  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hyoga. Really." _I survived the blade of Balmung. A bit of fever won't kill me. Not before my sister will be in my place._

Hyoga hesitates. The Queen dismisses him with a wave of her hand. He sighs and, with a bow, takes his leave. Hilda follows him with her eyes as he goes away along the corridor. It's the last thing she sees before losing consciousness.

Hyoga knocks and opens the door without waiting for an answer. She's sitting beside a bow window. A fire place keeps warm the private living room of Her Highness. _She's like a spring morning... _thinks Hyoga observing her white slender fingers knitting coloured beads shaping them into a flower. _She's like April rain..._ reasons Hyoga as she abandons her work and runs to him, hugging him tightly. A waterfall of aquamarine velvet. And when she kisses him Hyoga wonders once again how can a daughter of the North have such soft, warm lips.

"Hey, how impetuous!" he says squeezing her close. She's so small that he's' always been afraid of causing her harm.

"This is a parting kiss, right? you must remember it until you come back." Freya's cheek burns against his own. Hyoga doesn't want to see her cry.

"You are sad" he says. Freya glares at him. She's' smiling. Her green eyes gleam like twin gems.

"No, because I know that nothing in the world could keep you away from here for long."  
  
Hyoga nods. "It's true."_ This is where I belong. Close to you. Now that Athena is no more._

"Plus... You're not going to war. It's just a reunion of old chums, isn't it?" Freya's voice is sweet and playful like the singing of a nightingale.

"Sort of" he replies. Truth to be told he knows precious little of this odd gathering. Marin come out of nothing, one morning two weeks ago in his village in Siberia, while he struggled to fish something out of the icy waters of the North sea. She brought along a bizarre tale of dreams, of visions of Athena and of twelve Gold Cloths returned to life. Hyoga immediately resolved to join her in Athens. But first he felt the necessity of taking his leave from Hilda. And of spending a few days with Freya.

"And you'll get a new Cloth" she trails on.

"Well, that's what I think..." Maybe this will be the right time to definitively reap Camus' legacy. Hyoga remembers perfectly the strange sensation that the Eleventh Cloth caused on his skin. A feeling of benevolent power which enraptured him. And when it broke into pieces, down in Elysium, it had been as if a part of his body had been severed.

"My gorgeous Aquarius Saint..." says Freya. Then her gaze becomes serious. "I know that my sister had to chat with you. Have you seen her?"

Sometimes Hyoga wonders if hers is just a ruse to play him. Freya can be so sweet and tender, and the moment later watch you full of worry and suspicion. Now Hyoga would gladly pay a huge sum to know what buzzes inside her splendid blonde head, but he just answers "Yes."

"And do I get to know what she told you?" she insists. Again that way of looking at him. Again that way of circling around the pray waiting to strike...

"That she plans to step down to leave you the throne." Hyoga is trying to give his voice the most neutral tone. He wants her to make the first move.

"What do you think of it?"

_Stop it. Just stop it. You can't win this game, Freya._ "What matters is what you think of it."

Now it's her turn. Freya seems to loosen up, as if that was all she needed to hear. She's now the graceful butterfly she was moments before. "I'm a bit scared, but I think it's natural. Plus, with you by my side I won't ever have to fear, right?"

Hyoga's first impulse is of reassuring her. But that would mean to fall into the trap Hilda has laid before him. And nobody can use his love for Freya as an instrument. The Queen has laughed of his dreams. She hurt him. Still his own hope is of making the girl standing before him happy. But not inside those walls. No, not inside those walls so similar to a tomb. "I just would have liked if you had told it to me beforehand."

She smiles at him in her almost childish way. "We'll have plenty of time to discuss it... I have something for you." Freya moves away from him. Hyoga observes her fiddle with the key of a mahogany secretaire. He's always loathed that desk. The cabinet-maker has carved into the shatter an eight-legged horse stroked by a girl. it was made after Hagen's death. He never found the strength to ask Freya to get rid of it. When she comes close again she's holding a slight yet extremely long blonde tress. At the extremes is a sparkling golden fastener. Once closed it takes the shape of a swan with open wings. Freya wraps the lock several times around Hyoga's wrist and fastens the uncommon bracelet.

"You hair..."  
  
"It will bring you luck." A hint of gloom in Freya's voice scares him.

"You said it yourself. I'm not going to war."  
  
"You never have enough luck." Her words sound ill-omened to him.

Suddenly fear is gripping his chest. _If you leave now, nothing will ever be the same. If you leave now, between you and her everything will be over..._ "Shall I have another parting kiss, before leaving?" Hyoga begs. He needs some real contact. He feels like she could vanish at any time.

"And then you will leave?"

"Yes." _Yes, I will go... But you must keep waiting for me. Wait for me. You are my princess. I'm your knight. Your lips burn like the blazes in this fireplace... Come away with me..._

She pushes herself away. Hyoga realises that he's really spoken those last words. Freya's features carry a confused expression. "Say again?"

_ Fool... You're a fool. You'll never manage to take her away..._ "Nothing. It was just silliness. Now let me go. I want to be in Athens before tomorrow..."  
  
She looks more relaxed. Hyoga is caressing her cheek. "Sooner or later you'll take me to Athens, will you? it must be wonderful..."  
  
_God, can't you see it's the only thing I want? I want you to know what lies on the outside!_ "Fits you" he says.

"Happy journey, Hyoga."  
  
Hyoga knows that there's nothing let to be said. He brings Freya's hand to his lips. _Farewell, princess...  
_

_Away from here. Away from this icy graveyard_. Pacing slowly, the Saint bids Asgard goodbye. He sinks into the snow up to his knees, but he doesn't feel cold. He never felt cold. He's a son of the frost. Still he's aching for Athens sun. He doesn't look back, not even once.5  
  
The Rozan waterfall is alive. No one there's deny it. It feeds on the clear, pure air. The sound of water crashing on the rocks is simply its millennia-old breath. The drips of water capturing the sunrays are its way to give its keeper wishes for a happy day. As every morning he has come to pay respect. He's so frail standing in front of it that the waterfall feels compelled to stroke him with its water. He doesn't retreat when the frozen droplets wet his hair. Light makes the water sparkle. This is the way a waterfall smiles. It likes that young human. As it liked its brother Dohko, who for so long had kept it company. Two hundred forty-three mortal years spent with him. The waterfall knew of his task. To stand watch over a faraway tower where the supreme form of evil had been confined. But time passes even for it. Now Dohko is no more, nor is the charming girl who until recently was always by its new keeper. Five years before the boy had defied the pits of hell, thus becoming much more mature than the young warrior who had come there to raise from sleep the Dragon Cloth, yet in his eyes there's the same inner peace as if any pain he endured had only served to forge his soul. Now the promontory bears strange symbols. Men call them crosses. They're made of wood and have something to do with the strange event known as death. But the waterfall can't understand it. The young man kneels down. It washes his long black braid. He seems oblivious of it. Puzzled and also a bit irked the Rozan master wonders what can possibly distract the boy from the contemplation of its magnificent, sparkling stream.Shiryu never prays. He talks to his dead but never prays for them. In his sleep he hears their responding voices. And when the sun rises he visits their tomb. Today is his leaving day. He's got a travel bag by his side. His long ago companions wait for him in Athens. Calmly Shiryu places a white flower on each grave. They're strange, small flowers, with just four petals. They begun covering the Rozan meadows a year before. Shiryu doesn't know their name. But every day he offers them to the ones he has loved and lost. His voice is barely discernible through the roaring water, but Shiryu knows that his mentor now needs no human hears to listen.

"Sensei. I'll be back soon and this is a promise. I'll keep taking care of your last dwelling as if your body were really here..."

Then, that strange quietness seems to vanish from his mind as he turns to see the remaining graves. Because, at times, death can be horribly unfair. Although Shiryu knows that acceptation is the only way not to lose oneself, the memory of the girl taken from life too soon bites at him painfully. "Shunrei..."

For a year Shiryu is been living with tears. They flow every tine he says her name. Now he's drying up one, small and warm, streaming down his cheek.

"Rooshi, watch over your mother, until I return" he tells to the baby who has lived for just a few minutes, time enough to break his heart, faced with his total impotence.

Without adding further Shiryu gets up. For a brief instant he stops to listen, closing his eyes, the rumbling waterfall. The wind grows more impetuous, yet he fails to acknowledge it. Sighing, he picks up his bag and leaves the graveyard.  
  
6  
  
Flora doesn't need to raise her eyes. The wheezing of the machine tells her that they're smoothing the ice. Her ankles hurt but she's not too tired. Her training his nothing compared to the iter required to become a Saint. Two laundry ladies are chatting not far from her. She's not listening. She hates Japanese. Hates Japan. Hates Tokyo. But she's been living there for years. She skates under the rising sun flag. Even though it would be more precise to say that her flag is the Graude Foundation. The bosses. Even this morning an irritating woman in a grey tailleur had come to say a piece of her mind. She urged her to dye her hair. Because she has to skate over "Tristan und Isolde" and everyone knows that Isolde was a blonde. After making it clear that her black hair were going to stay black, and that she wanted to hear nothing of dyeing, cropping or curling them, Flora light- heartedly told her to go and screw herself, along with Tristan, Isolde and Richard Wagner. The day has begun the wrong way and something is telling her that it's just going to get worse. Just for example, she should have been able to get free from her right skate, which instead seems glued to her foot. And those two, who gaze at her shamelessly... Evgeni says he's fifty. Flora knows that he's sixty, at least. He's as bulky as a bear. Hadn't Flora seen him skating... A pity that he's' not content with coaching and instead he must always have a last word about everything. He's got a blue woollen cap planted on the head and a grey beard, and all considered, he looks like captain Ahab. Right now Flora wants him to disappear. He and the other one. The ethereal Dimitri. Biggest peacock she's ever seen. Pisces Aphrodite was slipshod compared with him. Weren't he the best partner she's ever skated with Flora would have sent him packing a long time ago. Along with Isolde, Tristan, Richard Wagner and that Graude Foundation bird. And he hasn't taken his skates off yet. _What's he waiting for? He's damaging the blades... _

"So what?" Captain Ahab has brushed off his Holy Inquisition tone. Or the KGB one as he's speaking in Russian.

"So what... what?" replies Flora, keeping her toiling with the merciless skate. She knows exactly what is making Evgeni worrisome. But she wishes to avoid the subject.

"Helsinki or Athens, Athens or Helsinki... This is this week's dilemma, isn't it?" he drones on, impatiently.

_Right. It's all easy for you. My life is at stake. The World Championship in Finland. A year of training. The right occasion to make the hateful Canadian siblings eat dust. On the other hand Athena, back in the game and commending me to drop everything for her sake..._ "I haven't made up my mind yet" she replies.

"You haven't yet...?" repeats Dimitri. Amused , Flora follows him as he comes close full of fury, forming a claw with his polished hands. "I swear I'll kill you! We're leaving tomorrow! Have you got it? We are leaving tomorrow!"

"Maybe" she answers. _And you're laughable when you try to menace me._

"Like hell, maybe, Florjana. We're leaving tomorrow, with or without you" captain Ahab states solemnly.

Flora laughs. "Really? And who will be Isolde? You? You would be nice with lipstick on, but you should shave your beard..." _And then a psycho in grey tailleur will come and ask you to become a blonde._

Dimitri is furiously drumming his temple with a finger, ruffling a lock of blond hair. "You're completely bonkers. Anyone ever told you? You don't play with a full pack of cards! One week before the Championship you decide to abandon me and go your own way. What about the sponsor penalty? Yeah, have you thought of the penalty?"

_Have the Foundation settle that,_ thinks Flora.

"And I can't see why you're so eager to reach Athens..." Evgeni adds.

"Family business..." says Flora, finally succeeding in her struggle against the skate.

"You have no family" remarks Dimitri.

Flora casts him a burning glance. "Thank you. You're such a sweetie, Dimitri." _Of course I have a family. But better be alone than in bad company..._

Evgeni kneels in front of her. His expression reminds of a pilgrim awaiting the grace. "Please, Florjana. Tell me that it's not that person once again."

"Which person?" _Don't you dare say that name_.

"The one with name readable both ways" says Dimitri vaguely.

The impact on Flora's mood is, however, staggering. "That person has nothing to do with this. Infact... I hope he's dead and cold!"

Dimitri steps back. The cleaning ladies fall silent.

"Uh uh. It's three years you're saying this, Florjana" Evgeni says with a knowing expression, while Dimitri picks up something from a pocket of his overalls. He flaunts it in her face, and Flora realises what it is.

"And you're always carrying his photo..."

Flora tears it from his hand. In the photo they are laughing like imbeciles. The irrefutable proof that even she and the 'vanishing sucker' are capable of tender feelings. Well, she is. She's starting to harbour doubts on that other person. "How could you search my things?" she snarls.

Dimitri defends his honour. "Calm you, dear. I just found it on the floor. I guessed it was yours. You must have lost it."  
  
Flora resists the temptation to bring the photo to her bosom. _Filthy bastard. He doesn't deserve it. And I won't give this two such a triumph..._

"This story must end. He's dropped, dropped , dropped you!" Evgeni cries shaking her by the shoulders.

_Thanks. I really didn't realise it yet. Thank you dearly..._

"And you could find scores of chaps better than that low-cut bum who behaves like a grizzly!" Dimitri charges on.

"Watch your tongue, Dimitri."_ I'm the one allowed to spit on him, right?_

"See, she wanted him dead..." points out Dimitri while Evgeni nods gravely.

Flora gets up, snatches her skates and heads toward the locker rooms. She's heard enough. Those two are skilled indeed at throwing salt over her wounds.

"Helsinki or Athens, Florjana. I must know it now!" Evgeni cries at her.

_And, sadly, you are right and I am wrong..._ "Five minutes, Evgeni. And don't call me Florjana!"

As she enters the locker rooms Flora leaves the lights switched off. Nonchalantly she drops the skates to the floor and puts on a pair of sneakers, then she puts herself in a corner. Time to ponder it all. Once again she wonders what obscure reason causes her life to be a series of forking paths. The usual choice issue. Aut-aut. She knew it was bound to happen. It's the parallel of events that which stuns her. Just another month and she would have been fine. But Aquila Saint chose this moment to summon her. "Damn you, Marin..."  
  
They should make a rule of it. All Saints are forbidden to jump into another Saint's life perturbing his or her habits and plans. But at the Sanctuary they have only dumb rules. Like the one forcing females to change their name and wear a mask all life long. In this respect the army of Hades has proved more liberal. She accepted Athena's laws the moment she joined her service. But she never understood their meaning, In the last period of her existence, the irreproachable Saori Kido had been more open-minded and condescending. The mask was declared mandatory only within the Sanctuary bounds. And in battle. _But I never wore it. Never._ The dilemma is deciding. For two years shed' been waiting for a message, any message. Since the ghost has appeared in her living room commending her to follow him outside the city. To a car dump. There he begun to train her for a mission to come. Flora didn't so much as wink. In the daytime training on ice, in the night time that odd preparation under the watchful eye of a dead-and-gone Saint. It helped her to numb herself with work and not to think. What she keeps asking herself is, why now?

She's not taken aback as the room is filled by light. Ghosts don't make themselves announced. Immediately he's there, towering before her in all his height. She doesn't raise her eyes. She just gapes at the boots of his Gold Cloth and the edge of his white cloak. _Which of his egos has come to torment me today?_

"A bad day, Flora?" The Saint's voice is calm and friendly.

_Good. Today we have the good guy..._ "Yes. And your presence here makes it even worse" she replies.

He doesn't seem shaken. Perhaps ghosts just don't. "It's time to make a decision."

"You know that I hate you?" hisses Flora. Not because of the wearisome routine she's been under. She loathes him because she can't stand his gaze. She loathes him because he knows every fear she has.

"Here we are, Flora. You can now go and pick your prize."

"Leave me alone" she begs him. Too many prizes in her existence. Once again she's at a crossroad, this time with no clue whatsoever of which way to go.

"For two years we've been working with a single aim. Now that Athena is calling you must put your personal interest aside."

Flora feels her rage mounting. She needs no lecture. Her own idea of rightness may always have been rather peculiar, but to be reproached by the very worse one among traitors makes her feel sick. She's also aware that serving Athena means that you're never completely free. Suddenly she's' angry with her, the omniscient Goddess of Wisdom and of Right War. "Sure. Athena commends, her Saints execute. What the heck she wants? Why you dead can't resign to stay dead? Anyway it was me who sweated off two years for this. Not you. You were just watching on." Hellish nights, searching for something that was still missing in her Cosmo. Tears and frustration. And silence. She never talked of these events, not even with Shun, the one person who could understand.

"You couldn't have done it without me" the ghost trails on. His voice gets less sweet. Flora wonders if she'll soon find herself in the presence of the other one. "It's a shame, really, that you now want to throw everything away for some silly medal."  
  
His words bite at her. She clearly recalls Dimitri's labours, his fine face tired and worn. And Evgeni, the obstinate fastidiousness he puts in his work. His enthusiasm., his trustfulness. "Others are counting on me..." _The world is not restricted to the Saints. I'm sure you wouldn't understand._

"Athena also is counting on you. Do you want to betray her like you betrayed Hades?"

"You filthy psycho bastard!" Flora jumps to her feet. Finally she's looking him straight in the eye. She's surprised to see his eyes calm. His dark side has not taken control.

"You're such a darling when you want..." smirks the spirit.

"And let me tell you two or three things I know about Athena." Flora looks at him almost defiantly. "She was a brat, a pampered little princess who even in death keeps acting like she's the goddamn centre of the universe! She sent her Saints to be slaughtered and look what good it did. Holy Athena chose to abandon us, taking her life for the love of half-man Seiya!"

The ghost shakes his head. "It's not so simple... You can't understand the schemes of the Gods..."

"But you do, right?" Flora hates that know-it-all attitude. It's not her fault if she's a mere mortal. If she lives still.

"I didn't say that" he reproaches her. "And I thought Seiya was your friend..."

Flora quivers. Like a frightened girl she retreats to her corner. _I said something wrong. Something horrible. I really shouldn't done it. I didn't want to. I didn't even mean it. I'm becoming like him..._ Her voice is barely a whisper. "Of course he's my friend. And I'm glad he's alive. He's not a half-man. He's a force. It's your presence that makes the worst of me come out and makes me say bad things."  
  
"You're not very flattering..." he comments.

"It's so." She doesn't expect him to understand. Her shrink himself has given up after having diagnosed a nervous breakdown with recurring depressive episodes.

"What if you could have your Goddess back?"

_My Goddess... What a laugh. I never called her my Goddess. She fought the good fight, that's all. It doesn't matter. It's not Athena that I want back_. "Can you tell me where is Ikki?" She never had the strength to ask it. She knows this is her last chance.

"Perhaps he's en route to the Sanctuary" he replies with a smile.

"Bullshit. Marin couldn't locate him."  
  
"You haven't answered yet..."  
  
"Just tell me that he's alive" begs Flora, hating herself.

"Flora..." Impatience creeps in his voice. She knows that he's not going to answer. Because he's cruel. And like any Saint he thinks that in the world there is only his goddamn cause. She thinks otherwise.

"Ok... alright, case closed. Give me a week. One only." _Let me follow my instincts a last time._

"Your choice" the ghost replies. An icy breeze makes Flora realise that for the present day the torture has stopped. That he's back to his world of shadows. After forcing her to chose.

The door of the dressing room opens, letting a shard of artificial light creep in. Evgeni and Dimitri pick inside. Incongruously, they appear to her like slapstick comedians.

"Flora...?"

"The five minutes have expired."  
  
"What are you doing in the dark?"

"Why are you talking aloud by yourself?"

She smiles. She had enough of being angry. "You meddles. Even heard about knocking?"

"So?" Dimitri asks impatiently.

She gets up and walks to the waiting men. _Who said that Athena counts more than you? I love you..._

"Athens or Helsinki?" asks Evgeni shaking a bit.

For a brief moment Flora keeps quiet. "Helsinki." Her answer generates instant relief. The two men high five.

"If I didn't hate you I would love you now" says Dimitri hugging her, while Evgeni ruffles her hair.

"Way to go! Well done, Florj... Flora."  
  
Flora breaks free from Dimitri's embrace. She has often asked herself how could he be so nice-smelling even after hours of physical activity. "Now buzz off. I must make a call." Flora shoves them out of the dressing room. Before exiting, Dimitri switches the light on and winks at her. _Now don't get confidential..._ Being alone is heartening. She must do one last thing even though she'd really rather not. All that she wants is to go back home, slid under the shower and then sleep for ten straight hours.

She opens her locker and picks up her mobile. The number she's searching is the first of the list. After a bit a familiar voice breaks the silence backed by the euphonic sound of a shamisen. "This is the residence of the revered master Shun Kido. You can leave a message after the signal, along with your telephone number and the reason of your calling. Not before, of course, having breathed deeply so as to make your aura beam. Ikki, if it's you... It was high time!"

Flora hates answering services, especially Shun's one. "Shun, pick up the blasted phone!"

Two seconds passed. But it's not Shun who answers. "Flora!" exclaims a female voice.

_Good God!_ is all she can think. She knows that fluted, mature voice. The opposite of its owner. "June...?"

"You guessed! What's up?"

_Wait a moment... She shouldn't be there... They don't talk to each other! _"What are you doing at Shun's place?"

The other's voice is tinted embarrassment. "Well, this isn't your business, really."

Flora giggles. "I didn't mean what are you doing right now. I was speaking generally. Sorry if I interrupt."  
  
"You didn't interrupt anything!" From embarrassment to huffiness...

Flora decides to keep on stinging. She can do it. Once they could be called 'bosom friends'. Or 'bonkers friends', as Shun used to label them. "Don't tell me" she purrs at the microphone.

June laughs. "Stop it."

"Can I talk to your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend" replies June.

Flora knows that they could go on thus for hour on end. "Yes, of course" she replies sarcastically.

"Shun, there's your sister in law on the phone!"

_Low-blow._ "I'm not his sister in law."

"Yes, of course" June mimics her.

"Hallo." Shun's voice is calm as usual. Flora knows that she should get to the point as fast as possible. But June's presence makes her curious. "Where has June come from?"

"She's taking a long road to Athens."  
  
"She's crazy." _June is out of control... maybe more than me..._

"I know" states Shun. "So... Are you ready?"

_Ok. Here we are. I must tell him._ She had seen Shun absolutely enthusiastic about the trip. She couldn't understand why. Athena's calling can only mean one thing: troubles. However he'll have June to keep him happy. Something tells her that Shun prefers the blonde Ethiopian presence over hers... "I'm not coming" she spits out unhesitant.

The following moments of silence make her heart beat. The menacing edge of the Nebula Chain could, in her mind, spring out of the phone, bent on disciplining her... "Sorry?" Shun asks. He also seems quite angry.

"You heard me. I'm going to Helsinki. I won't be in Athens before the next week." She told him it all in a single breath. She doesn't need lectures.

"Am I allowed to object? He asks.

"No. You just tell Marin that I'll join you as soon as possible." _That's all. After all its' just a minor delay of the schedule... _

"Were I to meet Ikki, should I pass him a message?" Shun asks.

Flora's ears become hot. _Little weasel! How dare you even name him? And how can you meet him, since he's dead as a door-nail?_ "Go blow!" she cries.

"Me or him?" Shun is laughing.

"Both of you!" Without any composure Flora hangs the phone. _What's so funny? I need some brie cheese..._ She closes her locker and, gathering her skates and purse leaves the dressing-room. _Shower, brie, sleep... Athena's turn comes tomorrow..._

__   
  
Ghosts at times thirst. Ghosts never hunger. Ghosts communicate with each other. Now and then they even speak to mortals. And when nobody's watching they reclaim hold of the world, which keeps on turning after they're gone. Ghosts shine in the darkness. Ghosts suffer, and comfort each other. He doesn't doubt for a moment that his pupil will serve Athena again. Just like the stubborn boy closed inside his shell. "Have faith, my lady. Everything will go smoothly."  
  
She looks at him with all the radiance that death couldn't take from her. "Hope and faith are my nourishment, Saga."7  
  
People are strange. Never marvel at their extravagant behaviour. But when something happens, that you'd never expected, perhaps it's right to stand frozen like an imbecile at the centre of the lobby of the airport of Athens, wanting for some miracle to wake you from your nightmare... It had begun the preceding evening in a modest New York hotel while she was beginning to smear over her own something she called moisturizing beauty cream for the night, then they had embarked. She had put on her head phones and soon she had been sighing. And when she asked what was wrong, the other had replied, "It's a tape Seiya made for me..." The final strain has come now, when she saw her looking with blank discomfort as her cell phone's lock of signal. Only compassion brought her to remember her companion the existence of public phones. She had sprung toward them and now Marin is starting to ponder whether she's carrying along Shaina or just an alias,. She watches her returning, wretched and... _Heavens, even her stride has changed._ But the leather shoulder bag Shaina is carrying is just something to die for...

"...so? she asks. She hesitates before asking. She feels guilty of having made her life a mess. Yet she doesn't think that the discussion between her and Seiya could be called serious.

"Greetings from Seika..." Shaina replies dejectedly.

"And...?" Marin encourages her.

Shaina lifts her eyes. Puzzled, Marin realises that they're not a bit wet, as she was fearing. "Nothing. I didn't talk with him..."

Something stirs in Marin's head; the feeling that her inopportune presence has ruined a stable relationship. "I'm so sorry, Shaina..."

She gestures her to stop. "It's not your fault. It's a wonder that it's lasted five years..."

_Goddess, are you crazy? Did you notice that you're carrying around an egg of a diamond on your ring-finger?_ "Don't get dramatic. Seiya is a brash boy. I'm sure he wasn't serious."

"You know him. He's too proud to change his decisions..."  
  
Marin sighs. What a mess. Shaina can't be useful in her current state. Her mind is away. She feels sorry for her. Marin is persuaded that she's already repenting coming along. "Why don't you go back? I don't wish..."  
  
"No" she curtly replies.

"Who's so proud now?"_ If you don't go back to him, you'll be sorry for the rest of your life, we both know that... _

Suddenly the fire that was seems to be blazing again in Shaina's eyes. "You don't understand. If I were to return to him putting aside what I think is the right thing to do, then it really would be over, because this time I couldn't forgive him."

The right thing to do. Marin knows how it's easy to fill ones' mouth with such concepts. Often times these are bullet proof excuses. But at the moment even she doesn't tell what's effectively that must be done. She hasn't told her everything about her dreams. She didn't mentions Athena's orders. She in the first place is not sure that what's about to happen at the Sanctuary is really right. "Are you sure it's worth the effort?" she asks.

Shaina must have realised that she's more worried than she should be. "Hey, it was you who forced me..." she comments.

"You didn't answer me..." she insists.

Shaina ponders for a while. Then something like malice seems to sparkle in her eyes. "Had Aiolia asked you to give up your Cloth would you have complied?"

Marin chooses to lie. "I don't know... Possibly..."

The smirk on Shaina's face makes her understand that she didn't swallow it one bit. "Possibly" she mocks sarcastically.

Marin wants her to realise that no comparison is in order. She's never lived with Aiolia outside the Sanctuary. They were first and foremost Athena's Saints. And she couldn't picture Aiolia asking her to leave everything behind and follow him. Had he survived the clash with Hades that could have being their destiny. Alas, he didn't survive. And she lost every dream of romance she had had, one by one. "I know how Seiya counts for you." She doesn't tell her that she envies her, nor that she'd like to be in her place.

Shaina shakes her head. "That's easy to see. But if I give in this time..."

A well-known voice interrupts Shaina. A joyful voice that irritates Marin. She finds her exchange with Shaina relevant and it irks her to be forced to postpone it. Yet she forces a smile of circumstance at June who is gesticulating greeting and at Shun who's gathering their luggage.

June literally jumps upon , showcasing all kind of common place stuff about how nice is to be rejoined and about the good old days. Marin tries to rein her enthusiasm in. June leaves her and grabs Shun by an arm, quite possessively. "See? I took this fogey out of his meditation!"

"Congratulations!" Marin replies ironically, wondering how serious is June about this matter. June had told her something when she had visited Andromeda island... something that must be proved as soon as possible. Marin asks herself if June has discussed it with Shun.

"Now who is a fogey?" the young man complains.

June looks around perplexed. "Are we first?"

"So I think. I don't know if someone's already at the Sanctuary..." Marin replies. This question took her by surprise. Perhaps June ha expected some sort of reunion at the airport, akin to a school trip... Marin wonders in what kind of trouble she has put herself in . She's in a public space with a depressed woman and a frolicking one and she's starting to feel sceptical about the outcome of her plans.

She looks at Shun searching for reassurance, while June unwittingly asks where is Seiya. Marin prevents Shaina. "He'll join us later..." She casts Shaina a glance roughly meaning _please, let me handle this. _

Then she realises that Shun has said "Just like Flora..."  
  
"What?" she exclaims, asking herself why is the world plotting against her.

Shun nods gravely. "We'll have to wait for her competition to end..."

"But she had said..." _Screw her competitions, damn her! The survival of our cult is at stake and she's worrying for her competitions!_ S

hun shrugs his shoulders, resigned. "She's changed her mind. You know her..."

Marin gazes at June, entwined around Shun's arm, fearful that they may have mistaken this matter for a honeymoon. "How about you? How is it that you look like a couple on their wedding trip? Is there something we should know?"  
  
"No. I wouldn't entangle with this lethargic guru again for nothing..." June covers up, without releasing his arm.

"What did you call me?" complains Shun.

June doesn't heed him, as she's looking at something behind Marin's shoulder. "Siberian bird inbound" she calls out.

Hyoga is advancing, carrying two bags over his shoulders. He's unkempt and looks tired. Marin marvels once again at the thoughtful of how similar his hair are to gold. He appears cheerful and Marin suffers patiently through his hugs and greetings. His face displays a two-days beard. Marin hopes that his presence will cull out this too playful mood. In vain.

"Heavens! I would gladly have paid not to see your snout again" jokes the new comer.

"Pah! You could have stayed in the fridge, then..." June retorts promptly.

"You know how it works... Been looking for a warmer climate..." explains Hyoga.

"What's the matter? Freya was tightening the leash?" June asks, with an impish grin. Marin silently thanks Shun, who has just stomped on the girl's foot to keep her quiet. "Hey! Are you nuts?" bemoans June.

"Ok" Hyoga shakes his head. "I'm leaving. I'm had enough of you..."  
  
For a moment Marin fears that he's serious. "Look at the bright side... You are here with three luscious beauties. You'll never be in such a position again..." insists June toying with a lock of her hair in a would-be seductive manner.

Hyoga pretends to be looking around in confusion. "So you say? Just where are these luscious beauties?"

"Boor."

"Uncivil."

"Sod."  
  
Hyoga lifts his hands in surrender. "Just joking, girls! You're all wonderful..."  
  
"No problem. We know that you like the mawkish, creepmouse type..." carries on June, gaining another stomping from Shun. "Argh! Quit it!" she growls.

"So, shall we reach the Sanctuary or are we spending the night here?" asks Hyoga, to Marin great relief. For a while she's been asking herself what sort of malignant force is keeping them at the airport, drawing them to act like imbeciles.

"Right. We'd better move... I want you to see the boxes..." she says. Soon there will be no time for jokes. Soon she shall share with them what she carries inside. It will be like throwing a weight off her shoulders.

Hyoga passes an arm around Shun's shoulders and take him away. "Come on, Shun, Let's rent a car... So you can tell me something about you." The pair leave.

"I hate it when man band together" complains June.

Marin feels she must defend them. "Let go. They haven't' seen each other in a long time."

"Hey, Shaina, have you contracted mutism? You talked only to insult Hyoga..." June has never been Little Miss Propriety but now Marin is experiencing an overwhelming urge to smack her.

"She's just jet-lagged" she replies.

June gives her the evil eye. "What are you? Her lawyer?"

"I'm just jet-lagged..." concludes Shaina with a wan smile.

But June is a tough nut. Marin realises that she's picked up that something's wrong when she hears her asking Shaina, feigning innocence: "And when is Seiya coming?" S

omething sparks in Shaina's eyes. Perhaps it's fury. Or maybe the Ophiucus inside her is stirring. Marin hopes this to be the case. "Seiya is not coming" hisses Shaina. "Seiya's dumped me. He's dumped you too..."

Without adding further she starts to walk in the direction Shun and Hyoga took. Her stride is more determined and manly.

June is slack-jawed. "Did they really split?" she asks.

Marin wonders how can she marvel. None of them, back in the days of Athena's victories, would have placed a penny on the good outcome of the Shaina-Seiya relationship. No one but her, of course. Who maybe knows Seiya better than he himself. "No" she says, reassuring June. "I don't think so. You know our Shaina. She likes to burst into theatrics. Let's go." _It's so, Seiya. Call it Sixth Sense Or Seventh, or Eighth if you like. I know you'll join us soon. You are the Saint of Hope. You won't be far for long.  
_  
8  
  
The airplane is floating nimbly among the clouds. The hostess' kind voice announces that the plane is about to land in Athens. She speaks many languages... Shiryu knows them all. Mandarin... Shiryu looks at the immensity of the sky, trying to recatch the magical of a game he used to play with Shunrei. Greek... How long has passed? They weren't kids. They weren't adults yet. The blue immensity overwhelmed them. Clouds rolled by, over and over.... They were lying side by side, on the promontory beside Rozan falls. Shunrei's hand reached for the sky. "What does this cloud look like, Shiryu?" The most absurd answers. "Looks like a lotus bloom... a lamb... That's Rooshi's face... and that one... that's a dragon..." A dragon... The cloud by the side of the plane really resembles a dragon... The open jaws, the sinuous body, even two darker spots, charged with electricity, that could be eyes. And those ... those are scales... the dragon is coiling around them. They are bound.. They are brothers. They will never hurt each other. The dragon hails from Libra. Their strength is the same. _What a show..._ thinks Shiryu. Then another cloud. It comes at impressive speed. It's black and full of rain. It seems to break and become larger. Long trails of vapour surround it. They look like tentacles. A monsters with a thousand throats, an octopus, maybe... no, nothing to do with water... those are heads, hungry and furious. Hundreds of heads... their open jaws seem to devour the dragon, and the scales with it. Shiryu regains himself. Outside the plane, just harmless white clouds. _They resemble nothing,_ thinks Shiryu fastening his seat belt.  
  
9  
  
It's the silence that leaves them breathless. Even if it's not absolute. The fountain at the centre of the square still gushes, but in a sickly, belaboured way. Hyoga parks beside an utility car covered with dust. Shun exits first, carrying pizzas in cardboard bags. June, it appears, only eats that. Shaina leaves the car last. She feels like suffocating. That village is a link between the Sanctuary and the civilised world. The atmosphere is of total abandon. Three elderly women stand on the other side of the square. Shaina feels their eyes upon her. She's sweating, even if it's not exceedingly hot. Something like a stone is weighting on her belly. The place oppresses her mind. She's also somewhat dizzy. Once that place was bustling with life.

"Is there a curfew or something?" Shun asks. Shaina wonders if the others also are experiencing that nagging gloom.

"No" Marin replies. "Now here live just about a hundred people, old for the most part. The young have all left for Athens. Or for even further."

"Athena's cult is suffering a dark period..." Hyoga comments.

"What did you expect? We all left as well..." June is tensing. Shaina suspects that she's lost all of her whiz for wit. Perhaps she feels guilty. Jus like herself. They left the place without even thinking a bit after Athena's death.

"The post office is still open. So are a few shops. But in a few years this place will be swallowed by Athens." Marin explains. The idea makes her shake. Shaina knows what the next step will be. June prevents her, expressing her own doubts.

"How long it will be before the Sanctuary to be engulfed by the metropolis?"

For a brief moment, Shaina sees totally fury on Marin features. "This will never happen. No one will ever find our Sanctuary..." Shaina understand what she must feel like. She pities her. To open the Sanctuary to the world would mean to be completely cancelled. To lose their cultural specificity. And she realises that Marin has nothing else.

The three women's gaping is making her increasingly uneasy and as one of the three comes towards them, Shaina quivers. The woman is short and stocky. She limps a bit, and she's wearing black except for a brownish apron decorated with flowers, stained with something that looks like flour. The woman ignores the others and stops before her. From her face Shaina sees that she's younger than she seems. Her eyes are big and brown, benevolent. She's holding tightly something. before she can. react the woman stands on her tiptoes and kisses her cheek. then she puts the mysterious object in her hand. It's just a marble statuette representing. Athena. A reproduction of Phidias' Parthenos. The woman smiles at her. She smells like warm bread, and of sesame. Shaina's cheek burns.

"God bless you, child. We've been waiting you for so long..." says the elderly woman. Shaina is sure that she's going to break in tears.

She wants to say something, anything, But the other one turns around and goes back to where she came from, limping. Shaina looks the statuette closely. A strange play of light makes it look as if Athena smiles at her. Instinctively she thinks of throwing it away. But she changes her mind and places it in her shoulder bag.

"Hey! nothing for us?" complains June.  
  
Her sweating has dried cold on her body. The old woman has blessed her but deep inside her those words resounded valedictory. She feels eerily frozen. More than ever she misses Seiya's presence. Just for a hug. Nothing more.

"Marin, who is she?" she asks.

"The owner of the bakery... But don't ask me why she's spoken you so..." Marin replies gazing at her in a way that increases her awkwardness.

"Maybe she remembers me. But it's very strange." The statuette in her bag weights excessively. Shaina instinctively wants to flee, before it's too late. yet something seems to pin her on the ground.  
  
10  
  
To know perfectly his own inner self. His limits. His own virtues. This is the goal of Shun's search. If you let the Dark God himself take over your body to pursue a martyrdom that could save the human race, you can thank all the Heavens if you survive it all unscathed. As for your soul, well, it's another matter. His mind has a tiny, shadowy spot. Shun knows that in that oh-so-little corner his doppelganger waits, ready to pounce. Not Hades himself. He's dead. Saori put him on the spit using her very own sceptre. Rather it's the evil the God left upon him. Evil can be pleasant. This is why Shun is ever vigilant. He guards his mind and senses. And he perceives external messages extraordinarily. Now the Sanctuary and the citadel around it are clearly whispering to him _Something's wrong. Wake up, boy. Something's wrong._ It's nothing negative. It's the atmosphere of emptiness and loss he's inhaling that upsets him. Once the Sanctuary was different. Alive. Even under Ares rule. Now it seems to be lethargic. The Twelve Temples are on the other side, invisible. Shun wonders if now the Gold Saints' Houses are nothing but heaps of old stones.

"Have you been living here alone? Completely alone?" he asks Marin looking at her from above the pile of pizzas he's' still carrying in his arms. They're almost cold by now.

"Yes" she answers. Shun can't help but notice a hint of sadness in her voice. Well-grounded he thinks. "The remaining guards left three years ago..."

"I wonder how could you stand it..." says Hyoga. This thing is so strange that Shun isn't surprised that even solitary Hyoga thinks the same as him.

"I've never had a busy social life..." Marin explains.

"Ok, but this way... I think I'd go mad with loneliness..." Hyoga insists.

"Well, when I felt nostalgic for the good old times I could always take a glimpse of your lives..." An odd smirk forms on Marin's lips. Shun's uneasiness grows. Such words don't ring reassuring to him. For a moment he clearly saw himself blatantly try to score with his herbalist of reliance and of Marin towering above him, playing Peeping Tom.

Something similar must have crossed Hyoga's mind as well. "What do you mean?" he inquires grimly.

"You'll see it later..." she replies.

Shun smiles. _She's so cute when she wants to be mysterious..._

"Now let me show you the boxes. Although I'd prefer Shiryu to be here when you'll wear the Cloths" Marin continues.

_Right. Shiryu. How could I forget of Shiryu?_ "You're right. Let's just hope that he won't keep us waiting too long" he says. Truth to be told, Shun is not in a hurry. To wear the Cloths would mean to cross the point of no return.

Then Marin finally asks what Shun was waiting and fearing. "Are you... staying at your respective Temples tonight?"

Shun's eyes searches Hyoga's. _Our respective Temples... Here we are. I should leave Andromeda and assume Shaka's position. But I would see it as a desecration. He was so powerful, so free from weakness... Saori said that we were special. But the mere thought of taking his place makes my blood curdle. I have worn a God Cloth. A Cloth even better than the Gold relics. But this is not just about simple Cloths. It's about extraordinary people. And I feel nobody compared to them._ Immediately he realises that Hyoga feels the same. He even killed his mentor at the Eleventh House...

Shun feels confident on answering also in his name. "Not yet... By the way I'm sure that the Temple has plenty room." Sighing, he turns to June, feeling the need to lighten up. "So, June? Where did you hide your Cloth?"

"Just wait, Shun. You'll see it soon" she replies , smiling in a way that turns Shun's legs into jelly. _No, not again. Not with June. But how can I help it if I'm still stuck with her?_ June is trying to catch Marin attention, but she's following the progress of Shaina, who's briskly moving to her old shack.

A few moments pass. Shun hears her cry. A roaring shrill. Just like the Shaina of old. Shun doesn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Her screaming could mean that she's not as catatonic as she looks at first sight. On the other hand her screaming could also mean trouble.

When they join her, the door of the shack is open. She's kneeling on the floor beside an open trap-door and her expression promises nothing good. Shun wonders how can women put a furious and suppliant face at the same time. Perhaps women are capable of everything.

"Marin, where is? WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLOTH?" cries Shaina.

Marin is unfazed." I haven't got a clue."  
  
"Are you sure you put it there?" asks Shun.

Shaina's gaze makes him step back. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Dear, good, old Shaina..." June comments, sighing.

"Could it be that it's been stolen?" Shun asks again. But he supposes that Shaina has simply forgot where she left it. He's lived with June for three years and he knows just how disorderly women can be.

"Nobody knew it was there" she retorts. Her breathing is becoming ragged. Shun would like to contribute some working method to regain composure, but something tells him that it would just worsen the situation.

"Moved by some guard, maybe..." proposes June.

"Calm down. If it's here at the Sanctuary it will come out. We'll help your search..." _Wise, Hyoga. The most sensible thing I've heard in these last minutes. And there's no way a Silver Cloth can vanish in the air... or can it?_

"After dinner... these pizzas are becoming uneatable" states Shun, wishing to get rid of the cumbersome burden.

It's a matter of seconds. In his head absent-minded Shaina's Cloth vanishes without a trace. Also vanish June's distasteful pizzas. In truth, June vanishes as well. Something else seems to absorb his body and his thoughts. The familiar warmth of a nearby Cosmo. very close and very powerful. A Cosmo that burns on his skin, like an all-consuming flame.

He hears Marin say "I must be Shiryu."  
  
Shun knows she's wrong. His eyes turn to the slope that from the village brings to the Sanctuary. A very small man is hopping towards them. He has black hair and wears expensive jeans. He's' murmuring incoherently.

"It's not Shiryu... Athena's chastity, it's not Shiryu..."mumbles Shun recognising who is he that's coming behind the dwarf in long strides. Broad shoulders, fiery glance, tanned skin. Only a few feet from them he seems to come aware of their presence.

"Niisan..." mutters Shun. Ikki's back. It's his only thought.

The other one glares at them, one by one, with a cross and surprised expression. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Ikki? Ikki!" exclaims June.

Ikki's face relaxes. He even smiles, which he rarely does. He's looking happy. _Damn it! How dare you look happy?_ "Hallo. What a surprise... Shun... How are you, little brother?" Another radiant smile.

Shun doesn't know how it been happen. Five years of yoga meditation nullified in a second. Five years left behind again in a flash. Ikki who vanished without even greeting. Flora's bouts of depression, his own concern for his brother's fate. Shun couldn't say precisely when it happened. To know rage is a new, disconcerting experience. It leaves behind a strong headache. Ikki has barely finished speaking and he's already down... Bewildered, he looks at him and then down, pointing his eyes at the fist that's just levelled him. _I've just hit my niisan... and I'm not repentant!_ Ikki's confusion is honey to his mood.

"Good God, Leo Saint! Are you hurt, Leo Saint?" the little man squirts, coming at Ikki's side.

The uneatable pizzas lay on the ground. "Yes, Kedalion. I'm hurt..." moans Ikki. His smile is gone.

"Well... Welcome back, Ikki. From wherever you may have been" hisses Shun. Never in his life has he been so enraged.

"Who is this evil character, Leo Saint?" the little man asks, looking at him balefully.

Ikki stands up and brushes the dust off his clothes. "Andromeda Shun. My little brother."

11  
  
He hurt him. His tender, helpless, sweet-hearted, little brother has hurt him. The world must be turning the wrong way. And now he's laughing in his face. Literally. Ikki finds it humiliating enough to endure the attentions of Marin, who has decided to be his nurse. But Shun's mocking chuckle bites decidedly at his nerves. After all it's _him_ the one who lost three years of his life. Shun had the right to seethe for the first five minutes, until he knew how things went really. _And what a way has it been? How could I fall asleep in such a manner?_ But why the heck has he to laugh in his face? He almost likes June's steely glance better... If only he could rid himself of Marin. Aquila Saint has changed her quarters into a makeshift infirmary, and now she's smattering his cheek with something that stings like hell, to prevent it from swelling. Ikki has vainly tried to explain that his regenerative powers enable him to heal quickly without having to undergo such an ordeal. She's adamant. And Shun is still chuckling.

"So tell me, what's so funny?" he asks, trying to sound authoritative. After all that kid is always Shun-chan...

His brother shakes his head. "What's so funny? You spent three years sleeping!"

So this is the funny part. Ikki hopes that he's' just relieved to see him alive and well. Because, as regarding those three years of catalepsy... he really can't see where the fun is. "So what?"

"And you've dumped Flora for... a midget!"

_Damn, this is too much!_ "Stop it!" he roars. Flora. A stinging point. It would take a moron to say that he missed her. After all in his mind only a few hours have elapsed since he decided to take a regenerating bath in lava. _Three years... God, she could be married with someone else by now... _he had told her that he would have called her back in two days. Two days...

"Oh, yes, I have a message from Flora..." Shun insists.

Ikki quivers. But the fact that she hasn't forgot utterly of his existence is a good sign. "Tell me."

"Go burn in hell!" Shun retells with visible satisfaction.

"Is she very angry?" asks Ikki, anticipating the answer. _I didn't mean to dump her! Gosh, I didn't mean to dump her! how could I explain to her? I doubt that a bunch of flowers will be of help..._

Shun nods, clearly amused. "You can't imagine how."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose..." Ikki justifies, knowing to sound like a complete fool.

"Think better, Ikki. This one would hardly work" is Shun's wry remark.

Shun has barely stopped talking that June gets in Ikki's face with the customary, sweet savoir fare. "Sure it won't work! You've been a real bastard! poor Flora has been suffering so much... AND YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

Shun kindly places an index on her lips. This simple gesture seems to quieten the girl. "Enough. Let them handle it..." his brother says, again sweet as he used to be. But Ikki is not in the mood to see them coo like doves. And he never liked June very much. Too brash. perhaps they are too similar. Flora is different. Capable of shocking fits of rage, but also of infinite tenderness.

"Why isn't she here?" he asks Shun. It takes a moment for Shun to realise that he's' talking about Flora as if hours have passed after their last exchange of words. Just another pernicious effect that June has over him.

"She's at the World Championship. In Helsinki. Speaking of which... you've missed a fine Olympic silver."

I've lost so many things... _She still skates... She used to float like a butterfly... A nymph with dark hair and white skin... God, what am I thinking?_

The door of Marin's shack opens and Hyoga and Shaina take Ikki away from his sentimental reverie, which makes him uneasy. _Age is starting to set in..._ he thinks.

"Nothing" starts Hyoga. "Ophiucus Cloth is just gone..."

"Humph. And I came here for nothing" Shaina says ominously. Ikki knows her for a strong woman. She always was. This is why he can't understand what is it in her that exudes frailty. The loss of her Cloth has really struck her badly. Yet Ikki wonders if there's something else.

Marin is done with his face. She washes her hands and regains control of the proceedings. "There is something I want to show you" she announces.

"The boxes, I hope..." says Shun speaking for everybody.

"In a moment..." Ikki has the sensation that Marin is reeling with joy. Probably she also spent in lethargy these last years.

In a moment a powerful and goodly Cosmo joins them. It comes from the inner Sanctuary. Someone has entered the Priest's apartments. His steps echo on the marble floor. The Saints hear them as if they were there. Ikki knows the newcomer. From their faces, he realises that the others also have no doubt.

"Shiryu... Now we are all here. Or something like that" Hyoga says smirking.

There's no need to rush. Not this time. No one stands in his way. The rooms are empty. One after another. No one is waiting to be saved at the end of the ascent. He can think. And remember. He voluntarily chose this path. The longest. The harshest. Soon he'll reach the Priest's room. And his Sensei's Cloth will again cover him, powerful and protective. One... the Dragon Cloth restored to life. Blood and bronze. The Gold Saints sacrifice their lives... Two... The first to fall in the clash with Hades... he looked so mighty, so invincible... Three... The madman's House... Evil's first pawn... The darkness in his eyes had shown him the way out... Four... Shunrei... The time when his rage exploded... The time when Dohko saved her life... Five... Aiolia... Loyalty... Bravery... Friendship... Six... The man closest to God... _What an arduous task awaits you, Shun... _Seven... Rooshi... His weapons help him free Hyoga from the ice... There he'll settle to rest when the time will come... It shall be his dwelling place... Eight... Doubt creeps into Scorpio's mind... Nine Athena's paladin entrusts five kids with his Goddess' life... Ten... To die... Be nullified... and be saved... Eleven... Twelve... _Where are you, Athena? Who lives in your rooms now?___   
  
To find them there doesn't surprise Shiryu. He heard them fretting along a secondary staircase. They are his friends. And seeing them after several years feels good. Marin hugs him, greeting him. Once again Shiryu marvels at the colour of her eyes. They resemble translucent amber. A mere two weeks ago he had seen her panting on the ridge that brings to mount Rozan. She had found him hoeing his little market-garden. At first Shiryu hadn't known her. Then she had talked with her customary voice. "Did you have to live up here?" he had said laughing. Now Shiryu feels at home. June and Shaina are there. Time seems not to have touched them. Most importantly, there are his brothers. Ikki, with his dark gaze and an uncommonly melancholic expression. Shun, gorgeous as ever, whom no one could mistake for a girl now, as he's taller and stronger. And Hyoga, with the sharp look and the left eye oddly opaque, silent reminder of the injury he suffered six years ago in the abyss. But Seiya is not with them. Shiryu looks at Shaina. She shakes her head, knowing perfectly what he's thinking. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting..." he says, feeling at peace with the world.

Marin smiles at him. "It doesn't matter... Now, I want you to follow me."

_Are you our leader, Marin?_ thinks Shiryu, following his comrades in the inner rooms.

Firstly Ikki is struck by the light. The sunlight bathes the room lending to the white marbles on dazzling candour. The Priest's apartment is kept in perfect order, aired and clean. Even finicky Saori couldn't object to it. The bed seems ready to embrace it's usual owner. If he didn't knew that Marin still lives in her hut Ikki would bet an eye that Aquila Saint abusively occupies these hallowed halls. Probably she's taken care of everything. waiting for the Goddess' return. Or of her celebrant.

"Come" says Marin pulling away from a wall some heavy red velvet. Her image reflects in a mirror. They came close, without questioning. The smooth surface replicates their features. Ikki is afraid of mirrors. He knows their power. he experienced it first-hand. He fears this mirror particularly. he can feel it in his bones. Shades of a forgotten Cosmo, still throbbing in that polished silver. The frame of gilded wood tells a tale. Ikki knows it. Danae left to the sea with her son Perseus. Queen Cassiopeia who defies the Gods with her beauty. Princess Andromeda chained to a rock and Perseus coming to her rescue on Pegasus' back...

"Athena, I'm a mess" June comments. Ikki refrains from kicking her just for Shun's sake.

"Do you know what is this?" asks Marin, disregarding June's outburst.

"Not just a mirror" Ikki says. "A Cosmo vibrates inside it. Cassiopeia's Cosmo."

Marin looks at him, bewildered. Ikki feels somewhat guilty for spoiling her game. After a moment the woman nods. "Indeed. Mu himself made it, just before the Spectres' onslaught. He used what left of Cassiopeia's silver Cloth. You surprise me, Ikki."

"No, I don't think so." Ikki can't understand her surprise. After Andromeda's, Cassiopeia's Cosmo is the most familiar to him. It's part of his soul. He knows perfectly its cold splendour, like a glass surface. Cassiopeia, the mistress of mirrors... Flora's Cloth, broken into pieces by Radamanthys, many years ago...

"I used it to find you..." Marin says, passing a hand to the smooth area, which seems to tremble and meld, to finally render an image that shouldn't be there. Jabu...Unicorn Saint... far from there, carrying a paper bag, a hand searching for the home keys in his pocket. "With it I can trace any Saint. Unless someone is hiding purposefully his Cosmo. Like you did, Ikki."

"Things didn't exactly happened this way..." Ikki notes slowly.

"Blood-curdling" says Hyoga. "You must have seen things to paint the town red with..."  
  
Marin smirks. " Don't worry, Hyoga. I can be discrete. I know exactly when is time to leave your lives private. I just wanted you to know that whatever may happen from now on. we'll be able to locate each other, without a problem. And to run to anyone's help if necessary..."  
  
"This means to underrate our powers, Marin..." Hyoga's eyebrows arch menacingly.

"I didn't mean to offend anyone, Hyoga. But we've been away from the battlefield too long. We're far from the peak of our powers. Isn't it true that we all took planes to come here?"

_Well done, Marin._ Ikki looks her admiringly. That woman is the closest thing to a Saint of Athena he's seen in hours.

"Now I propose that we go down to the throne room. Your Cloths are waiting to be worn."

One by one the Saints leave the room. Ikki hears Shun say something about dinner time... Shaina has stopped in front of the mirror. Almost maternally, Marin puts a hand to her arm. "Why don't you make your wish?" murmurs Marin.

Ikki coughs nervously. "Marin, if she wouldn't, I would. Why don't you show me Flora? Just a glimpse..."  
  
Marin shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Ikki. It wouldn't be fair.."

_Great. Double standards._ Ikki approaches Shaina. "Listen... Would you do me a favour?"

She shakes herself as if noticing his presence just now. "A favour?" she asks, apparently thinking about other things.

"Yes. But if you tell someone, you're dead... Marin, will you leave us alone for a moment?"

Marin shrugs somewhat annoyed. "Be quick. We don't have forever, you know" she says exiting. Suddenly Ikki realises that quite a while ago Kedalion has left.

_Please... I must... must... bring Athena back home..._ Marin looks at them one by one. The Golden Boxes, so ancient-looking yet freshly created by an unknown hand. They appeared out of nowhere one night, disposed in a half circle, so, below the throne. Waiting. Marin wants to say her companions to step ahead, to wear the Cloths and bring the Goddess back to her place in the world. But she fears that her very voice could shatter that strange enchantment. "Help me" the Goddess had murmured. "Aquila saint, Athena must return to life. Do this for me and the Gods will be saved. All Gods. Make my Saints worship me anew. Help me live, Marin..." She didn't have Saori Kido's features. It was a statue. Not Phidia's one. It looked by far older. Her lips were moving. She had obeyed. _Your Saints are here, my lady. Now, I beg you, return to us..._

"What are you waiting for, Saint? What are you waiting for? It's your Cloth, Saint! Why don't you wear it, Saint?"

Marin has no time to wonder whence has Kedalion popped off, as he's now hopping around Ikki like a march hare. She knows that he shouldn't be there. Marin mistrusts him. He looks disquieting. And no one knows where he comes from. But as long as he's under Ikki's protection she can't do nothing. Ikki... Marin asks herself why should he be first. She watches him walk close to the fifth box, boldly. A clangour of chains and then the light.... Lion is newly born in front of her eyes, but not for Aiolia. Lion has forgotten about Aiolia... Lion is light and warmth... Lion is fire and fury, his roar is the roar of a detonating galaxy... Lion devours Phoenix...

_It's not gold. Not just gold._ Marin knows that the Cloth is alive and vibrating. _It wasn't forged with the blood of a Saint. It took its strength from the blood of a God... If only it weren't so alike Aiolia's Cloth..._ Ikki wears it with somewhat regal bearing. It's his, and his only. He's a beast ready to pounce. The edge of his mantle has the colour of fire...

"Solid! I knew! I knew!" Kedalion is yelling, clapping his hands.

Marin barely notices him. Her eyes move to Shiryu who's approaching the seventh box. He fluidly loosens his hair, then frees the Libra Cloth from containment. A full force gale blows in the room wildly. The Keeper of the Arms... The Warden of Hades... Dohko had picked Shiryu right from the start. He's Balance. passion and coldness. Brash and reflection. The Cloth embraces him, taking him in , recognising him as both son and keeper. The edge of his mantle is as steel blue as winter morning...

Marin is holding her breath. _It's really happening... This is the dawn of a new age. Return to us, Athena. Look at your Saints. They are here for you, my Goddess._

The eleventh box is waiting for Hyoga. As it opens, it lets out a cold, milky white light that sends shivers to Marin's bones. Hyoga appears incredibly self-possessed as he's gathering his Master's legacy. He has control over cold energy, the Lord od Acquarius. Acquarius is wind, water, snow... It's never melting ice. It's beauty and harmony. It's the cold, starry splendour of a scintillating constellation. Acquarius is gold and grey velvet.

_ Of course... Like Libra... It's their colour. Those are Air Signs. Ikki belongs to Fire,_ ponders Marin as Shun steps up. _The man closest to God..._

Virgo has the blissful warmth of Mother Earth. It's a generating force, the inenr spirit of alla Creation. It's peace. Lack of concern. Perfection. Virgo is beyond human passions. It does not come to term with those. It subsumes and purifies them. Yet it's also capable of generating. Of giving life. And death. Oblivion and forgetfulness. Some could call it Eternal Peace.. Its colour is the dark red of fertile ground in summertime...

_Let's put them to shame, June..._ Nobody speaks as the woman opens the eighth box. Only Marin knows. because June herself had told her, when they met n Andromeda Island. "I knew it coming, Marin...He came to me, two years ago. His shadow told me to return home. Said he had to repay the Islanders. And this was the only way. Now he can rest. My second teacher, Scorpio Milo..." Scorpio and his pupil. Pure energy. Power, passion. Death and sorrow. Poison slowly flowing into a heart to be stricken. Wound after wound. As red as Antares. As black as madness. Golden, like all of Athena's chosen. Like the mask hiding June's face. Aquamarine, like the cloak covering her shoulders...

"Talk about coupes de théatre..."

Marin can't tell who spoke, nor has she the time to check out. Something is happening to the boxes. The chains unfasten, the coffers open and in a rain of stellar matter the Cloths still unclaimed make their power known. Lightning, comets, golden drops looking for a master. Their light is blinding. Marin cannot watch as they disappear, passing through the roof as if it was made of air. Her instinct drives her outside, to the narrow staircase leading to the terrace to the empty pedestal where Athena's statue used to be. Marin wonders when exactly did the sun set... The night beam with stars... Six of those stars are vanishing somewhere... _Six... Why only six?_ Only then Marin realises that the new Gold Saints are nearby. They followed her, probably under the same impulse that was leading her.

"What does it mean, Marin?" Ikki asks. S

he shakes her head, bereft of answers. But she has faith in Athena. She knows what she's doing.

_Why only six?_ she keeps asking herself, returning to the throne room. Soon after the answer appears in all its banality. Shaina is stuck by the ninth box. Closed. Sealed.

A wan smile is on her face. "It's waiting. It will keep waiting..."  
  
Marin thinks she knows her feelings. She's hurt and very angry. With Seiya and with herself. For following her there. A trip that didn't bring fruit to her. She and Seiya are out of the game. _Go back home, Shaina..._ Marin would say. But strangely she's afraid of her.

12  
  
_Pitiful. Pitiful. Totally pitiful. And I'm starving._ Shaina looks at them, one by one, comfortably seated in a private living room. They seem at peace with the world. They're wearing their gear again. From their necks hang weighty, gaudy gold medallions. _The Saint are evolving._ _What a neat trick. They won't have to carry boxes anymore._ Even Marin has looked puzzled at the disappearance of the Cloths, turned into a globe of light, subsequently changed into those laughable trinkets. _Soon they will dress like Sailor Scouts..._ thinks Shaina, feeling the grotesque in the situation. And the folly of their talks. Marin has recounted her visions. Athena begged her to help her return to life. And they... they all decided for a nice mass holocaust. It was Hyoga who laughed the idea. To go down to Hades and retrieve Saori's body.

"Then we'll find a way to reanimate her..." he had said, and whereas Shaina had expected someone to put sense into him, she had instead to cope with the others acquiescence.

"There is but one way" Shun had said. "Through Virgo's Temple. There's no other path."

Even Ikki had not dissuaded him. Then the strange dwarf had stepped in. "I could be your guide, Leo Saint. My people knows the underworld, Leo Saint. Nobody knows the world like my people, Leo Saint!"

_YOU'VE ALL GONE CRAZY!_ Shaina wants to scream. _That woman is dead! Athena didn't mean this! Why can't you understand it?_ But she feels she has no right to speak. She hasn't got a Cloth. She's not a Saint anymore. She counts nothing. She's just hungry. When Shun proposes to go into town and have dinner, Shaina sighs with relief.

_What was it'? What was it really?_ Shun had asked himself dozen of times. _A physical place? A state of mind? Acheron, Malebolge, Giudecca... Human creation to which demons, finding them pleasurable, had grown to adapt, or mere projections of the collective subconscious. Athena had stabbed her throat with a knife... because there was no other way. Or so Shaka had made her believe. Yet we could have prevented it. If she was so keen about fighting Hades we could brought her with us along t through the castle passage. But Saori was for extreme gestures... Hades spares no one. Not even us, the survivors. We all were around her. She clutched Seiya in her arms. She was crying, so desperately human... She had brought us back. Now it's up to us. It's no time to be afraid. Hades is no more. He won't catch me. Not this time... But you..._

Shun feels like hugging her shoulders. But he knows that June wouldn't allow it. They're almost there. The night before their new exploit. The last decent meal. The others look so relaxed... Shaina is one thing with her cell phone since half an hour. Marin has a glad expression all over her face. They all make battle plans. 'Let's bring our Saori back...

' "June, you can't come with us..." he whispers. She gives him the evil eye , but Shun isn't caring. "To reach the Eighth Sense is not a joke. Being a Gold Saint is not sufficient for..."

She stretches her arms to relax her muscles. She resembles a bored kitten. "You know, Shun, I've missed your massages so much. Promise me that, on our return, we'll have a full session..."

Shun smirks: "You know how it would end..."

"I'm highly self-controlled. And we're just friends now." She looks at him, coyly.

_All right, all right. Got it. You will come. Heavens... why you? You're not even a true Scorpio..._

She heard him. Every single word. And she replies, jokingly. _I'm the best on the market._

__   
  
Lights blind her. Now she wants to sleep and wake up at home. Greek cuisine is heavy. She will have bad dreams all night long. Their clamouring makes he uneasy. They seem too carefree. They're speaking Japanese, all of them. So that no one will pick up their mystical speeches. They're cannon fodder. She knows that defeating Hades doesn't meant destroying Hell. Evil is still there, hiding in some deep cave, ready to jump at their throat. A word keeps ringing in her head. Trap. But she knows that talking about it wouldn't help. They're headstrong, always have been. Their mood in the merry one of a group of friend who haven't seen each other in a few years, and truly they are... She doesn't feel like joining in. She's sitting between Marin and Shiryu, wholly absorbed in her concerns. _Let them be..._ thinks Shaina, watching pensively June as she swallows her third pizza all the while spitting venom at Shun.

"So I told him. Listen, Shun, it's me or those hideous jade Buddha..."

Hyoga looks the most interested in the anecdote. "And you chose the Buddha? fool!"

Shun doesn't have that apparel of tender innocence he once had. Even his personality has grown firmer. Shaina wonders if he's cried again after Saori's death. "I didn't chose the Buddha! I would have left them behind hadn't she smashed them into pieces in a fit of rage..." the boy defends himself.

But June is unrelenting. "And I almost smashed into pieces you as well! Picture the scene! I slam every window open to let the sweet spring air in, leave for the mall, and when I'm back I find all the shutters closed and the place stinking of incense!"

"Your sweet spring air smelled of poison gas!" Shun retorts.

They're like battling puppies. They're of her age , but Shaina feels much older than them. Two eternal teens. They'll never grow up.

"And you let such trifles divide you?" Shiryu's voice silences them. So gloomy and desolate. Shaina looks at him, and so do the others. Almost with no respect, morbidly curious. Bent on prying out what his personal tragedy has left inside him. Shiryu survived every trial life has set on his path, but a part of him seems to have vanished forever. "Really, Shun... If you love somebody you should spend with that person as much time you can, instead of sticking to silly details..." he goes on saying. Shaina knows that he's speaking from experience. _Silly details. How many things did you leave unsaid, Shiryu?_

Something lingers in the air, something that spoils the mood that was a few moments before. "Coffee, folks?" Hyoga asks.

_No, thank you..._ Shaina thinks feeling guilty. Shiryu was Seiya's best friend. Yet they were distant when the former had needed help, oblivious of it all. Fully absorbed in their day-by-day tit-and-tat. They were wrong. In their seclusion, they had forgot their strongest ties. She should talk with him, also in Seiya's name. A year too late and full of shame. Instinctively she takes his hand. Probably the gesture surprises him. The Shaina of old would never done it. "Shiryu... I don't know if it's the right thing to say but I want you to know that I'm very sorry for everything that happened to you..." Them she stops. She knows that somehow she's being ridiculous. Such phrases are always ridiculous. "God, this seems so washed-up..." And now she also feels like apologising.

But he smiles. "In fact death itself is washed-up, don't you think? But I thank you... You never knew Shunrei, but trust me when I tell you that she was a wonderful person..."  
  
Shaina says nothing more. It wouldn't do. She watches Ikki climb to his feet with a grim expression.

"Excuse me. I'm going out to smoke" he says.

Shun's mouth scowls affectedly. "You still have that repulsive habit?"

Ikki motions him to quiet up. "Don't make a fuss, kid brother. I've been three years without cigarettes..."

"Nicotine kills!" Shun calls behind him. But Ikki pays him no mind and goes to exit with his James Dean walk, hands in his pockets and bored countenance.

The street is alight. Too much. Ikki has left the restaurant entrance in search for a dark corner. A specific dark corner. _There are worse ways to die,_ he thinks lighting a match up. A lighter would be more practical, but he likes the smell of burning sulphur. And the feeling of a cigarette dangling from his lips. Ikki draws a couple of puffs, then empties his lungs from the smoke. Shun can't understand... Nicotine kills. He survived the poisoned exhalations of a volcano. A bit of smoke won't gangrene his lungs. And it's wonderful, better than sex. _Well, that depends on whom you're making it with, but the comparison holds... _Another cloud of smoke. Then Ikki speaks, because he knows that his companion won't be first.

"Are you going to enter or you've travelled for so long just to keep in hiding?"

He's grown taller and there's something in his eyes. Sadness. Something uncommon to him. Seiya, the fearless, knapsack on the shoulders, a guitar by his side and a puzzled look. He hasn't healed. He's still like then. They thought it was an earthquake. They all had run outside. There they saw the Star Hill sink. He was there, unconscious. When he opened his eyes in Marin's arms he said just a thing before lapsing into total silence. "I killed Athena." And now he's scrutinising him warily. Silent.

"What's scaring you?" he asks. Seiya needs to be saved one way or another. But his firm voice surprises him.

"Have you ever felt odd man out, Ikki?"

Ikki laughs. _What a stupid question..._ He is the odd man out. Always has been. The Saint who comes in the middle of the fight, wins and disappears again. The one his comrades will never cease looking with suspicion. "Countless times..." he replies. _But this can't fit you, Seiya. You were their leader. The Saint of Hope. The Goddess' favourite._ "Now look inside there and tell me what you see."

Seiya proves to be uncharacteristically yielding. He peeks into the room from a dusty window. "My best friend trying to score with my woman?" he asks with an odd smirk, but Ikki doesn't feel like joking.

"It's not a game, Seiya."

And the other one gets serious, but he's squinting like a teenager caught by his father with a reefer. "I shouldn't have come here."

Ikki suddenly realises that Seiya is terrorised. That he had to force himself in order to reach Athens. And he's proud of him. He knows that it has cost him a lot of strength. "But you did..." he remarks. _You have proved stronger than your obsession. This must mean something._

Seiya waves at him, annoyed. "Quit it! Don't you list strange things like honour, friendship and loyalty to Gods... If I am her is just..."

_I don't care. I'm not interested in your motivation. What counts is that..._ "We're your friends, Seiya. You're one of us.."

"I cannot." Two words hissed through clenched teeth. Two words dipped in frustration.

Ikki would tell him not to be afraid but he understands his state of mind. He doesn't want him to leave. But were him to decide so, he knows he couldn't stop him. "Seiya..."

"If I cross that door you know what comes next?" Seiya's voice is almost shrill. Ikki wouldn't be very surprised if his friend was now to start crying. "Everybody turns to look at me. Everybody. That's not strange. But probably in the eyes of at least one of them would come a shadow... I don't belong with them, Ikki. The person you knew is dead."

Ikki hugs his shoulders. It's a surprising gesture, one he had reserved for Shun. But Shun doesn't need his help anymore. Seiya does. Seiya is afraid. Afraid of being left out. Afraid of being the only one changed. "Seiya, we all have grown different... now, you could go back where you come from and disappear. I would return inside, pretending that nothing has happened. Or you could enter with me, sit with us and rejoin your dear ones..."

He lowers his gaze and finally draws what's gnawing at his soul out. "Maybe they are relieved for not having me around, don't you think?"

Ikki looks at him affectionately. _He's so shy._ "Look at Marin, Seiya. Look at her, then tell me that you're sure that she don't want you around..."  
  
"Probably not..." Ikki understands how much such a concession costs him. Surely he's spent these years bathing in the idea of being an outcast. Now he has to give his best in order to persuade him that is not.

"Shiryu is your best friend, you've said it yourself..."

Seiya frees himself from his grip. "It's been so long ago..." he remarks.

Time. Time that toys with their lives. He would like to explain that he's not the only one who has suffered its ravages. That for a cruel joke of destiny three years of his life have been stolen from him. But there's no time now. They have no time to waist. He must play it in the open. "Please, don't tell me about the time that's passed. The truth is that you fear a condemnation that nobody's going to throw at you..."

"I killed Athena." No one of them had talked. No one of them had spoken against it. No one of them had the strength to tell him that they were happy he was alive, and that this didn't imply that they were glad of Saori's demise...

"So why are you raising the issue?" Seiya asks.

Ikki grins. _What a child. You'll always be a child, Seiya._ "In truth? Because it doesn't take much to understand what's running through your head..."

"Am I that transparent?"

_Crystal-clear, my friend. You've always been too straightforward to hide your feelings..._ "You know, Seiya... Today we've tried our new Cloths on... They're great. Then something wondrous happened. The boxes that still were closed have opened... All the Cloths, except of ours, have disappeared like lightning in the sky. But not yours. Sagittarius Cloth is waiting for you."  
  
Seiya looks inside again. Ikki follows his gaze. His eyes point at Shaina, who smiles for something that Marin says. Ikki throws the remnants of his cig away. It was burnt up to the filter, and he's inhaled just a third of it.

"So?" he asks. Although he knows that Seiya has decided, and decided well.

"Should things turn bad, I'll be angry with you... Ikki... Where Flora?"

_Oh, that's another matter, Seiya..._ Ikki shakes his head and shoves him in.

He hasn't feel like this since a long time. Surely since the evening before his investiture. Restless. Observed. They're watching him. As he was expecting. And he's grateful that Ikki's still hugging him protectively. Prodding him forward. One step after another, each step as if aggravated by lead.

"Guys, look what I've found outside..." Ikki announces.

Such lightness is so unlike him. Seiya knows that he's trying to put everyone at ease. He hopes that it works. Shun is the first to stand and walk towards the. To the erstwhile friend. Seiya had almost forgotten how clear and honest his eyes were.

He barely manages to stammer out "Hello..." but Shun grabs his hand and squeezes it vigorously.

"Hey, late as always." An open smile brightens Shun's face.

_He's happy to see me,_ Seiya thinks relieved. _He's really happy to see me._ "How are you?" Seiya asks, fighting the temptation to hug him.

Shun's expression is clearly sly. "Don't you see? I'm living a phase of brilliance, both physical and mental..."  
  
"POOOOH!" Seiya turns toward the table. That strange remark has come from June. The girl is examining him with a complacent smile.

"Hiya, June" Seiya greets her.

"I heard that you've picked up the cow-boy life style..."

He shakes his head. He's starting to feel comfortable. He had thought it would have been worse. "No cows. Just horses..."

Shiryu gestures for a waiter to bring in a chair. _Shiryu... Dejected- looking and with lost eyes. My best friend..._ Seiya is still shaking as he sits amidst Shaina and Marin, yet his tension is slowly subsiding. And the way in which Marin is smirking at him is making him confident again. His teacher is almost ecstatic. As for Shaina... She's pointedly avoiding his gaze. _Are you angry? Are you sad? Why aren't you talking to me? I can't say so to them... but I'm here for you!_ She keeps her cool. As if she hasn't heard anything, and maybe it's so.

"Have you had dinner?" Ikki asks, bringing him out of his reverie. "Yes, on the flight."  
  
June's face contorts with disgust. "What a treat..."  
  
"You look wonderfully..." Shiryu says, and Seiya feels something like relief in his voice.

"That's because I live an healthy life..." he replies.

"Or because you're shielded and pampered..." sums up Marin.

"You sneak!" growls Seiya and she kisses his cheek for response. _She'll never stop treating me like an infant... But it doesn't matter. I'm fine. I'm really fine. Let me follow you. Let me come with you. Wherever you're going._

_   
  
_  
The suburbs. The last houses, then the village. And the Sanctuary. There's no way out and, incredibly, he's not at all tempted of quitting. he hears them chat. And laugh. He's kept behind. Aloof. Thinking perhaps. On what's in store for them. He'll go with them. To Hades or even further, if it need be. Even though he hadn't planned it. Even though he's come to Athens only to bring her back home. And to tell her many, many things... All the thing she's never been able to say. But now it's too late. He knows that she wants him to go. To be again the man he used to be. Also, go he will. Not for Athena, not for his honour. Rather because she expects it from him. Because fourth-eight hours without her have been unbearable to him. He will do anything to ensure that she'll never leave again. For that serious profile, for those wide eyes sweet like a caress and as fierce as love. She's talking, and he's swallowing every syllable as they flow from her lips. He likes the sound of her voice. he likes it so much that his mind registers the meaning of her words somewhat slowly, then he processes it and only then he allows himself to be amazed. Then he cries both in stupor and enjoyment.

"YOU LOST YOUR CLOTH?"

In that very moment she adds a new meaning to the expression "give someone the evil eye". The others have turned in their direction, merely wondering if they both have just lost it, and require hospitalisation. Then they start to walk again. But she's still eyeing him malevolently.

"I'll kill your sister" she says, all serious.

The thought makes him smirk. The idea of Seika caught in the murderous coils of the Thunder Claw is grotesque. "What did the poor thing do to you...?"  
  
"I phoned her today... She told me that you were fine... She didn't even try to persuade me to talk with you. Now I know why."  
  
"I asked her to keep silent about my leaving."_ I wasn't sure of having the courage to remain... Poor Seika. She has thrown me out of the house. She was screaming something like 'go and get her, you moron!'_

"How kind of you" she notices scathingly.

"Try to see my point of view" he says, feeling incredibly small.

"That's what I've been doing for the past five years. And you pull such a stunt with me... I have thought you were serious..."

Seiya is watching her, trying to guess where is she pointing at. Then he gives up and asks: "About what? "

"About our breaking up..." she replies, her voice trembling a little.

_And now?_ He's feeling like he's walking in a dream. _That's what I said. I've really said this. But dammit...! I was tired, sleepy, and you had overheated the sheets with that damned flannel pyjamas of yours... besides, you had that damned mask with you, and you have said... you have said bad things... and..._ "Forgive me" it's all he manages to say.

"If you think that this is enough..." She looks really furious. Seiya is wondering why. He's there but it's not enough. After all it's like if he had admitted all his faults. But it's not enough. Not for her. So he does the last thing he can do; he grabs her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop. "Hey, do you know why I'm here?"

"You've regained the spirit you once had?" The wry grin makes it clear that she's sceptical about it.

"No. I'm here because I didn't want you to think me a coward." He's said it, and now he's feeling better. Not for Athena, not for the cause. Only to avoid her bad opinion. An inflexible opinion. Because his priorities have dramatically changed in the recent years. Now he values above everything things very different from his bellicose spirit and loyalty to the Gods.

"I never thought so" she replies.

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Maybe... But just for a split second..."

_Ok. I've done it. I'll highlight this day on the calendar. And now I'm here. And Shaina is with me. Everything else, be damned. And I've realised that I don't want to be alone._ "I've missed you, you know." _There. Now I'll sink into pathetic... She will laugh at me And then we'll fight again._

But she doesn't laugh, even if it seems like she's amused. "Look, it's been only a couple of days..."

"Two days too many. When somebody goes away you came to understand how important she is..." _God, I'm going from worse to worse. I hope that nobody's recording this conversation. It would be a terrific blackmail issue. But it's true. It felt cold without you..._

"I'm glad that you are here..." she tells him with her ice-meting smile. And Seiya feels incredibly strong all of a sudden. Without a real motivation. "

Now, let's set this Athena problem straight." _My God, 'this Athena problem'... I've really said so... _"Then we'll go back home, in time for Seika's wedding, then we'll buy some new thoroughbred horses and add to the family a screaming infant..." He's said it. In between phrases. What he's always wanted, bur never dared to ask her. And now he expects a fit of rage, and a high-winded feminist speech, revolving around women's role in modern society.

But her smile only gets more radiant. "What a wonderful idea..."  
  
_You said yes.... Good heavens... you said yes! We have to toast. And I haven't kissed you in two days... Discretion be damned..._ he thinks before kissing her ardently on the lips. _This is what life is about... This is what growing means... To love somebody knowing that it will last forever..._ "My love..." he whispers, searching for a proper phrase. A phrase to communicate her his feelings. But then he explodes with laughter. "BUT HOW IN HELL COULD YOU LOSE A CLOTH?"

She slips away from him and looks at him with growing fury. Then she points her index at him, ominously. "First I'll strangle you, and then your sister."  
  
13  
  
_What a wonderful night to enter a new war..._ Nothing seems to perturb the peace on Mount Parnassus. It's his home. Nobody enters it without his consent. The woods are inhabited by nymphs. His ferocious sister has made it her hunting ground. He spent his mortal existence searching for beauty, art and harmony. Trying to keep the harshness of the distant world far from those boundaries. he had been waiting, looking for a sign to come. And a sign came. A comet crossed the sky in a blaze. Then it stopped, suspended and flashing, as if in waiting. After some moments, like a drop of fire, it fell to earth. He had watched silently. Right from the start he had known he wasn't alone. Someone got there first. _You knew, Hyacinthus...You knew that it was coming for you, but said nothing... But it doesn't matter..._ The source of light is still pulsating. The boy stands still, covered just with his blond hair, certainly he's heard him coming, but he didn't turn to look. That heartening glow brightens the bare patch in the wood. From the corner of his eye he sees furtive movements among the bushes. Fairies, brownies... It doesn't matter. They are watching curiously. _My Lord..._ thinks the boy and he grins. He doesn't like deference. He never did. "Call me Abel" he told him time and again. But to Hyacinthus he'll always be just the luminous God of Sun, Phoebus Apollo.

"It's here for you. Finally, your training is complete" he says while the boy is still not moving. He's proud of him, like he's never been. An utterly human sensation. The affection he feels for the boy is overwhelming. Perhaps unfit to a God. But a godly woman named Saori, many years before, had taught him that a divinity will never be perfect without learning to be frail and human... "Athena's Saints have gathered at the Sanctuary. They are planning a pointless expedition to the Underworld... You can join them, if you want to." Abel knows that they will soon be divided. That the boy will have to go his way. This grieves him, but he also knows that things had to go this way. The boy is still silent. Hadn't it been for the night breeze waving his hair he could have been taken for a statue. Abel's hands grip nervously the gift he's carried for him. "But I'd prefer you to wait some more. This Cloth will enhance your powers and you still can't rein them..." the God continues. His hope of keeping him by his side for some more time is hollow.

The boy's body trembles. Then he finally speaks. "I will learn... I must go." The youngster turns.

Holy Apollo watches him intently. _He's too young for this thing..._ "I thought so. This is why I brought you a gift. " The God offers him a golden mask. It was forged a month before by the Sculptor Saint, an enterprising Irish girl, who's now sailed for far lands. His children are deserting him, one by one. It's a splendidly-crafted work A fine network delineates the sunlight over the gold and on the brow Phaeton's chariot is engraved. "I want you do something for me. As I told you the plans of Athena's saints are not only dangerous but also useless. It's not in the Underworld that the mystery that could save us all will be revealed" Abel carries on. Athena's Saints have always been fools. But they will be back from that quest, the God is sure. He hasn't forget the pride of the Pegasus Saint, as he was shooting at him Sagittarius golden dart. The boy takes the mask from his hands and wears it without a word. "A month from now, On Mount Olympus. There and then you will know why the Cloths are alive again. And why you have been trained. Will you be there?" asks Abel.

"Yes" the boy replies, his voice muffled by the metal.

"In the meantime you'll have a mission from me. You will do it in Athena's and my name." _Athena... Do you remember her, Hyacinthus? You used cherish Athena..._

"I'm at your commands."

Abel smirks. It's time to let him go. "I knew I could count on you, Hyacinthus. Now put your Cloth on..."  
  
As if answering to the God's call the thing reveals itself in its true form, and then breaks up. Blood and gold have forged that miracle. Leggings, breast-plate, helm... Thus, the boy turns into a warrior. Abel knows that Hyacinthus was born for this. He was raised for this. Now his mentor can rest in peace. His legacy is safe. The white cloak lined whit red flaps pushed by the wind that's suddenly risen. The spirits of the forest shivers in discomfort. Aries Cloth flashes by the light of the stars, worn by its new Saint. Apollo grins in satisfaction.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Search: The Early Bird

**Part 2**

**The Search**

**1**

**The Early Bird...**

This is what waking with broken bones is like. He's gone soft. He'd forgot how those camp beds were uncomfortable. Things for life-hardened soldiers. Or for Saints in the making. And he'd never slept in those with someone weighting upon him. Not that it was painful, the situation certainly had a few pluses. Willy-nilly she must stick with him. Something tells him that she's far more comfortable than him. An experience to remember, to better value the comfort of modern life. _We'll buy a water-mattress. When we go back home we'll buy a water-mattress. _He's in excellent spirit, and can't stop smiling. He's going back to Hell, yet he's glad. The sun, high in the sky, filters through the wooden shutters. The lame omelette he's eaten on the plane has stopped dancing polka inside his stomach. _All thanks this healthy digestive workout..._ He starts to laugh like drunkard, without self control. _Digestive workout.. Thanks God you couldn't hear me... _Then he starts to hum "Happy birthday to you".

She moves lazily. "Five minutes..." she protests.

"Happy birth-day tooooooo yoooooooooooo...."

She raises her head, irritated. "Stop now, Seiya. Waking up with you singing is not one of the best things that could happen to anyone, you know...

"Waking up _by my side _is one of the best things that may occur in life" he replies humoured. _Even in this most inhospitable camp bed. Where will you find someone like me?_

She falls heavily back on his chest. "Oh, spare me... Owww..."  
"Have you hurt yourself?"

She's massaging her cheekbone, that's just scraped against the medallion hanging from his neck. Then she takes the strange jewel in her hand. "It's weighty. You'll become hunched."

He lets himself yawn. The strange pendant is much lighter than the box he was used to carry. But, were Shaina not to have misgivings, she just wouldn't be Shaina. A quarrelsome disposition and a pair of never-ending legs. _I couldn't ask for more. _"Finally my dream as a frustrated teenager has come true..." he comments. She looks at him quizzically. "Well... When I was twelve I had this obsessive idea... To enter your shack and... You see... You were always around with that angry look, and you made me nervous and so... that's what I said to myself... Sooner or later I make her cry for mercy... In that sense..." Nerve-racking. A kid with brimming hormones and a masked witch who seemed to have a chip against him. He'd spent long wakes planning a racy revenge expedition...

"_What were you planning at twelve?_" she's laughing. Now it's her turn to looking tipsy.

"Ask Marin, if you don't believe me... Don't laugh. Things like these can mark you for life..." _Especially when you find out that the evil witch is sweeter than honey..._

"So, I should bear your child? Oh, good God... He would never forgive me... Poor thing, with a disturbed father..."

"Look who's talking" Seiya is vainly trying to locate his wristwatch. Something is telling him that it's rather late. "We'd better go, Shaina..."

She plants her nails in his shoulders. "Don't move if you prize your life..."

_Ok. All this is very far from Juliet's babbling about larks and nightingales... _"Bet I'll be back for tonight?"

"Yeah, with Saori alive and kicking, ready to bring you to the altar..."

_Scathing... _Seiya has often wondered which of them is _really _obsessed with Saori. He believes he knows the answer, but he knows that Shaina wouldn't like it.

"No..." she complains, hearing a knock at the door.

"Seiya, it's time!" Shun's voice says.

"Here I come!" he calls back. _As soon as I untangle myself... _She seems under a fit of anthropophagy. She's literally swallowing his lips. _I've changed my mind. I'm staying here... I'm just having too much good time..._

Again comes Shun's intruding voice. "Seiya!"

"HE TOLD YOU HE'S COMING!" roars Shaina, and Seiya asks himself how can the door stand still after such a sonic barrage.

_Oh, well. Let's get it down... _Because this is what it's like. Like extracting a decayed tooth. He'll resurrect Athena and tell her goodbye. Than straight for home.

000

It's a secret place. A mysterious, magical place. Marin has never been there before. In recent years she had the Sanctuary and the Twelve Temples restored. The Spectres' assault had left a ruin of them. But that place had been left untouched. No one dared to defile it. Shaka's secret garden is in total disarray. Springtime appears to have overlooked this spot. Or perhaps the dry earth is still bemoaning the passing of the Man closest to God. Two skeletal trees have welcomed the Saints in and Marin thought it a bad omen. At least the sky is blue and clear. There, a bit of history had taken place. The Athena Exclamation, cast after centuries of prohibition, the holy one's suicide, and a fatal message to Athena. _Soon this garden will host her return and rebirth. _She had thought proper to ask for Shun's permission before entering the Sixth Temple. Marin knows that it's time for the old rules to be reinstated. Shun has accepted his new status, but his uneasiness is showing off. Certainly he's not feeling confident of his ability to compare with Shaka. _But after all it was the Virgo Saint himself who chose you, remember? _Marin scrutinizes each one of the armoured Saints. Finally she can feel satisfied. The new breed has arisen, at it doesn't matter how unworthy of their status they're feeling now. Soon they'll be able to prove their merit, bringing Athena back home and protecting her putting their life on the line, as it's meant to be.

Ikki's puny servant is kneeling and, with a finger, he's drawing something in the soil. His countenance is uncharacteristically serious. Nobody wants to interrupt him. Ikki seems to trust him blindly and Marin has resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt. Shaina is near her, and her worried expression is bothering her more and more. She knows that she would like to go with them, but she can't. And she knows that her faith is not as strong as it was. She's become so _straight_. Her presence is making Marin more and more ill at ease. She wants her to look at Seiya with the same pride she's feeling now. But Shaina doesn't see the warrior. To her, Seiya is just her partner taking his leave. Marin wonders how can she see nothing else. He's just so radiant in the morning light... Her creature, her pupil... He's looking at her, with a mixture of gratitude and boldness in his gaze.

"So here we are. This is really a wonderful Cloth. It feels like a second skin." Marin recognizes that sparkle in Seiya's eyes. He's hitching to go, to be himself again. Maybe even to fight again.

"It was forged especially for you, Seiya. You didn't receive it from Aiolos. Not this time" Ikki replies him. The new Leo Saint seems to have taken Seiya under his wing.

"It fits you perfectly, Seiya. You're an imposing sight..." Marin says, not taking the eyes away from him. At times she'd been misunderstood. Some people were talking at the Sanctuary, back in Athena's heyday. It was said that she had lost her head for her student. Neither her nor Aiolia had ever paid these voices any mind. Seiya is her creature. The outcome of her workings. Her greatest triumph. And, in a sense, the brother she lost many years ago.

Seiya winks at her. She's sure that he'll look boyish even in his nineties. "Nobody's ever called me _imposing_. Thank you, Marin."  
Hyoga is the first to show impatience. He's looking excited. Marin wonders whether he'd accept any mission, Athena notwithstanding, just to feel a Saint again. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our Goddess back..."

_Our Goddess... I'm sure that it's not just Athena for you. For you, it's a way to be alive again. It's a laurel you'll wear proudly, a new triumph._ But this is not time for doubts. Marin sees the Saints nod. She knows that it's happening soon.

"Kedalion, are you sure about what you're going to do?" Ikki asks to his servant.

He raises his head. "Trust me" he says. Marin asks herself if his manner of speaking is but a trick to make himself deceptively vulnerable in the eyes of a perspective opponent. This because his voice is now calm and deep. And she realizes that the little weirdo possesses ancient, wonderful black eyes. Even the others must have noticed the change in the dwarf's attitude.

"We'll keep an eye on you. At the first sign of danger..." she says.

"What will you do? You'll come to our rescue? Please, Marin... Nothing will happen. The Hades is empty and forlorn now. We just have to get Saori back home and nobody will stand in our way" Hyoga remarks with a humoured smile.

His tone wounds her. As if he was trying to cut her out. Marin fights the urge to tell him something spicy, then she decides that he's not worth of it. If she's staying in Athens, it's for a well-defined reason. Not just because she doesn't even have the Seventh Sense, not to mention the Eighth... That's the official excuse. In fact there's something she has to do as soon as possible. She will drag Shaina along with her kicking and screaming should it prove necessary.

"Don't take it so easy, Hyoga"

_So finally June also opens her mouth_, considers Marin. The golden mask she's wearing makes her features unreadable, yet her voice gives away her growing anxiety. _C'mon, darling. You're the first woman to wear a Gold Cloth in centuries. You must do it with your head held high..._

"Are you afraid, June?" Hyoga asks , in a mocking voice.

"Of course I'm afraid. I'm not a fool" replies June, with uncommon restraint. It's the wisest answer she could give . Because, at times, fear is a valuable asset. When it doesn't become panic. When it keeps your guard high. "And I bet that you also were the first time you went to hell" she concludes.

"We're not yet on the way, and we're already bitching like little kids. I say we should move..." Shun says, taking matters in hand. Marin knows that it won't be easy for him, too. He and Seiya will have to face the hardest task. And to put their personal ghosts behind. The young man takes June's hand, but not for affection. "The Circle, folks..."

_That's right, the Circle, the Chain, the Bond keeping all evils at bay. _The Saints are now one thing, each one bound to the others. Six souls, set forth to defy damnation eternal. _For her... _And at the centre of the Circle is Kedalion, who's gazing intently at a point ahead of him, concentrating his own powers. _The powers he's going to reveal us, finally..._

"Come on, Shaina, cheer up. Sadly for you I plan to be back very soon..." Seiya says, reserving himself a final joke.

"Idiot!" she replies.

Seiya smirks, then closes his eyes, as do the other Saints. Marin wonders if there's a storm coming. But the air is still clear and she realizes that the electricity charging the atmosphere is not being caused by any natural phenomenon. She shrinks back by instinct, noticing that Shaina does the same. Hot air is blowing around the Saints' bodies, tossing their cloaks around. Breathing is difficult. An unearthly force lifts the Saints a few inches from the ground. They appear not even to notice it. Marin's pulse is starting to rush. All of a sudden she wants to scream. The Cloths are alight, as if incandescent. It all lasts a moment, then goes quiet. In Shaka's garden the storm disappears just like it came. And it's taken the Saints along. Marin turns towards Shaina and realizes that her face is wet with tears. But she's not crying, her face is impenetrable. It's just that her body has reacted to the strange going-ons by making her eyes shed water and salt. _What have we done? _Marin wonders.

"Something's happened... Something terrible..." Shaina says, without a trace of emotion. Even her voice is different, cold and passionless.

"It must have been so that other time, at Hades' Castle... But this time, it was us who called Hell forth..." Marin observes the other woman with strange hesitancy. _Something's wrong with her... _With some relief she catches her thoughts. Those are heart lifting thoughts, however unworthy for a Saint of Athena.

_"I've encouraged him to come here, to wear again a Saint's garment... And now I wish I never did that..."_

"They'll be back. I know." Marin tries to be supported. But Shaina's gaze is not telling good. Marin realizes that she's angry with her for peeking inside her mind. Sighing, Marin watches away. _Who the hell are you? what have you been through?_

"What if all this... is just a trap?" Shaina asks. Marin can tell the silent reproach belied by her words.

"Have faith in Athena, Shaina. She won't let them down..." she replies. Then she realizes that talking of faith with her is like discussing philosophy with a basket player. Her faith in Athena has probably dried out now, even though she hasn't hesitated an instant to leave everything behind for the Goddess' sake. Perhaps she was hoping to find something else, some sort of sign. She found nothing. _I will give you this sign, Shaina... You'll have your old self back... This is Athena's will... _"Care to come with me to a place?" she asks.

She looks curious. "Which place?"

"Olympia." _Yes, we must go there... there you'll have your epiphany. And there I'll also be born again... This is what I've been promised... _

"What's the point of us going to Olympia?" Shaina is now looking bored, as if someone stuck in a discussion with a naughty little girl without any inclination for it.

Marin's patience is growing thinner and thinner. Once, many years before, Shaina had invited her to a joint training. Marin had barely walked out of it. Those were the days. "Will you drop that gloomy face? Where has your heart gone?"

"We have no business going to Olympia. I want to follow them into the mirror..."

_We're going to Olympia because I've said so! _"Come on! We couldn't be of help anyway. Hyoga is right. We'll check them out when we're back."  
"Why Olympia, of all places?" Shaina asks again.

This chit-chat is starting to get on her nerves. "I'm not telling you, unless you do one of your good, old nasty faces right now..."

"Marin..."

_Cripes, no. I could stand everything except this whiny and reproachful tone! _"Please, Shaina, don't be offended... But you're really become soft. You've played at the good housewife for five years. Now do as a favour and draw out the Saint that's in you."

Anger flickers in Shaina's eyes. It's the second in a few minutes. Marin thinks it a promising sign. "I'm worried. If being soft is this... then I am, and I'm not ashamed of it!"

_Right, natural, well-grounded... How should I reply? You're still driving me mad! _"I'm going to Olympia. Come with me if you care. If you don't, just stay here and do some laundry, while you're at it..." _If this is what you want... If you don't ask for more from life... Just stay here and enjoy the waiting... Soft, soft, soft!_

Marin re-enters the Virgo Temple and exits from the other side. She's seething. There was once Ophiucus Saint. She's wondering where she might have gone. Step by step she climbs down the stairs leading to the Leo Temple. _I'm still a Saint, my dear!_ Then she stops, hearing hurried steps behind. _I won... _she thinks with a grin.

"Marin, wait! I'm coming!" Shaina cries.

And so she waits restraining from jumping up with joy. _Happy birthday, Shaina..._

_000_

__

Daylight. He feeds on it, as if it were hot bread. Because that light is his. _The sun won't shine unless I want it. _Years before a God named Hades had tried to usurp this right of his. Never-ending Night. Greatest Eclipse. _Not if I'm still around... As long as I stand the Sun will shine upon the world... _It's a glorious day. He felt a strange vibration coming from Athena's Sanctuary. _So they really did it... _He's not really worried. He wants to enjoy the day. He's slowly sipping his coffee and, now and then, his eyes fall on the newspaper before him. He's very fond of the culture and showbiz pages. Oftentimes his boys are there. Boys and girls who graduated at his school, brimming with hope and talent. Many more will come. To him, art is everything. It's what makes pleasant and full an existence. And he's glad that the world hosts like-minded souls. At times he pauses to admire the garden. He like having breakfast on the terrace, sinking into the beauty of the Parnassus. The very same beauty nurturing his disciples. Absent-mindedly he returns the salute from a group of youngsters who are going to follow today's lessons. A pair of girlies giggle childishly passing him by. Their thoughts are as transparent as water... _My, how beautiful he is this morning... Have you seen those eyes? God ... I'd like to jump upon him... _Students. His mission. Because that's what Saori wanted. He's paying his dues. Her legacy has made his work possible. An art school, in an imposing villa somewhere in the Grecian mountains, named after Saori Kido. Thanks to the school, he's made a name for himself. Young people come from every corner of the world. True, no one of them suspects that behind the desk stand Apollo's sisters. His companions in exile. His wonderful Muses. It took years to track each one of them out, as they were scattered around the world, unaware of their power... But now they're with him, and they share his vision... _But right now I wish that one of them could be a thousand miles far from here... _thinks Abel, as the familiar, anxious voice of his wife robs him of any hope of peace.

"Abel!" she's bellowing, approaching him at a brisk pace. _Tomboy, _he thinks, taking her in. _A Muse is supposed to be graceful and ladylike... But she will always be a tomboy... _She's wearing a jumpsuit two sizes larger than fitting and she's drenched in sweat. She always wakes up at dawn to jog. She says it helps to keep her fit. Yet Abel doubts that she could put up a single pound, even if she should start gobbling profiteroles all daylong. _Tomboy... _Her hair are still cut short, like if she were a naughty little girl. Once in a while Abel pictures her in his mind with flowing black locks. A magnificent counterpoint to her large violet eyes... But she keeps trimming them. There's nothing he can do about it. Years before she lived under a bridge, utterly addled with heroin. Ready to sell herself for a few bucks. He brought her away. he gave her back her life. He told her about Calliope, the Muse residing inside her. And she was born again. _My beloved Jenna... _Abel loved just two women in his lifetime. One had died to return a boy to life. The other one is there with him, and she's fuming. Notwithstanding that she's a slip of a girl Abel can feel her loom upon him. "Hyacinthus is gone!" she says, hands on her hips. A belligerent posture that causes him to smile.

"Is he?" he says, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips.

"He had a dance lesson with Marie, but didn't show Up. He's not in his room and nobody has seen him!" Jenna goes on.

He smirks. He'd always wondered why Jenna had been so insistent with Hyacinthus to make him _dance. _That stuff is for women. _Zeus, what will be of his Saintly honour should it come out? _Marie... known among the immortals as Terpsichore. A jointless drill sergeant. Ravishing. Famous. With a past in lap-dancing to bury... many times Abel has asked himself why each one of his Muses has had such a marginal existence, before he stepped in. He doesn't have an answer yet. "Anybody would search for cover should they have a dance lesson scheduled with Marie" he remarks. Stiff, straight-backed, rod in hand... _"Un, deux, trois, quatre, _Hyacinthus, You're not keeping the beat, young man, _Mon Dieu_, this is total lack of rhythmic sensibility..."

"This is not a joke. Do you know anything about him?"

"I know everything that takes place beneath my roof..." he says smirking. _And you know it well, so I'm taking a risk keeping you waiting..._

"Where is he?" she asks with a voice demanding answers.

He's not impressed. "When the time will come you shall know..."

Anger leaves Jenna's face, replaced by a mortified expression. "Tell me.." Her tone has become beseeching.

"When the time will come you shall know" he repeats.

"I see. The same old charade. You're the God and I'm the Muse at your service... Ready for orders!" she complains.

_No, no, sweetheart... It's not what I meant... _It's always the same. Time and again Abel has tried to define the kind of power that girl has on him. In vain. "I'm sorry. But I don't want you to worry about Hyacinthus. He's not a kid anymore. And he's got a destiny to fulfil." He wishes he had a persuasive spell to make her understand that Hyacinthus wasn't going to be endangered. Yet he himself can't be really sure.

"I hope for your sake that his _destiny _will not cause him so much as a scratch..." Jenna says ominously. And Abel knows that should it happen she would really get physical.

_Athena, he's yours. Protect him if you can. The thought of a raging Calliope terrifies me!_


	4. The Search: Olympia

2

Olympia – Zeus' Chosen

Marin hates her. So much she knows. For some obscure reason she holds something against her. _I'm not doing anything odd. Why is she looking at me as if I was crazy?_ It's because of the bus… "Ok, let's move on…" she told her as soon as they got to the village. Shaina looked at her puzzled. Then Marin asked her. "You're still able to move at sound speed, right?" Shaina had wanted to disappear. "I don't know. It's been a long time…" Marin brought a hand to her brow, theatrically showing despair. She kept quiet for some eternal moments, then looked at her in a way Shaina will never forget. "We'll take a bus, then." Shaina wanted to propose her to take the car Hyoga rent. Then she let her do as she said. She's afraid of starting a war. Because Marin has it in with her. A hundred and fifty kilometres on the bus in the company of tourists. Tourists that will see nothing but a few stones. And an arena reconstructed to pander to their taste. _Why Olympia? _She's listening to music with a headset. So as not to hear Marin's complains. About the road, the waste of time, the Saints who shirk from cultivating their power. Shaina doesn't feel a moral obligation to justify herself. She had other things to look after. Life in a ranch doesn't include the necessity to burn your Cosmo. Music undertones her thoughts. _You can't understand me, Marin. You never will… Athena, my Goddess. I will always be at her service. Always. But you can't expect the foolhardy teen I was to exist still. You should grow up, too… Why can't I explain it to you? I only think of him… You don't know what it means. The way he smiles at me… It makes me feel so important… You don't know what it means to fall asleep in his arms… knowing that he will still be there the morning after… I was going to lose him, chasing a dream that belongs to you… It will not happen again, Marin. Even if Saori should return to life I will not leave him go… Saori… gave her life for him… It's an infestation that will not leave… Perhaps, should she be back… then we'll fight on the same ground… I will not have to fight a ghost…_

On the same ground… Shaina knows that this is blasphemy. A Goddess must be revered, not fought. Even when she wants to take your only reason of being away. And she knows that this time Seiya would not resist. He owes her too much. He owes her his life. Athena, dressed in purple. Athena walking to her death… without talking to anyone. _Pray, Saints, pray. So that the Underworld will give us Seiya back. _And pray they did. Everyone. Without knowing. Without suspecting. Without imagining that she wasn't to return. _What a selfish monster I am… She gave me back my Seiya… I owe her everything… but I can't avoid being afraid of her…_

Shaina leans on the window and closes her eyes. Billy Joel is still singing, inviting her not to change trying to be more of his liking… Telling her that he loves her as she is… _"It's your song," _Seiya told her. _"Because you'll never stop being afraid. God only knows of what. Because I would never change anything of you…"_

* * *

"Wakey wakey…" Marin's mood is worsening. A hallucinating trip. And she _dared _falling asleep. Leaving her rummaging. Depriving her of civil conversation. She shakes her, not too gentle. Shaina opens her eyes. "Running the gamut at night? Thank you for the company…"

"What happened?" she asks.

"We have arrived. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to jump off this damned bus!"

Shaina gets up slowly. It seems that she's got all the time in the world. The woods in the sacred enclosure of Zeus in the valley of river Alpheus lost ant trace of holiness. As they reach the site where once the God's temple stood a pretty blonde guide is talking to a group of tourists. "Phidias started sculpting on the statue of Zeus in 440 b.C. He was the only man in Greece, indeed in the whole world, to have the means and technique to build an immense work in ivory and gold…"

_Boring_, Marin thinks. Stones and desolation. It takes a lot of imagination. Or, think of it, boundless faith in the Gods. _They are desecrating this place. How can Zeus allow it? Speak to me… Give me a sign… I'm here… as you wanted… _But nobody answers. The only audible voice is the guide's, who is telling the tourists that they're going to visit Phidias' workshop…

"Will you now tell me why are we here? I don't wish to see museums…" Shaina complains.

_You don't wish to do anything. Except behaving brainlessly. _Marin drags her away by an arm. "Listen to me now, Shaina… I have to do a thing. And I need your help. The help of a Silver Saint's Cosmo. So, concentrate. Do your level best. Because I can't fail. Clear?"

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Shaina asks. Marin is glad to hear genuine interest in her voice.

"We must shred the veil. And penetrate the barrier separating this place from the rest of the world…" Marin is not sure that she understood well. But she doesn't care. She will guide her and channel her power. Because this is what the Gods want.

* * *

... because there was a man behind Athena… He had a hand over the statue of the Goddess' shoulder… She was talking… and he was looking lovingly at her… _This is not the way I had imagined him. Generally he's thought as a some sort of grouchy old man… Instead he chose to show himself looking like a young warrior. His hair had the colour of the sky. As smooth as silk. And eyes glinting like his lightings. He was terrifying and wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, while Athena was talking to me. The Father of all Gods… when he finally spoke as well, his voice cracked like thunder. Olympia…_

They are hand in hand. Like two little girls. Marin can feel Shaina's Cosmo pervade her cells with its painful venom. It's stronger than she had expected. She didn't lose her faculties. They were merely sleeping, waiting for a voice to call them back. Marin channels her own Cosmo, letting it merge with Shaina's one. Then she throws it forward. Air vibrates in front of her like in a torrid day. She knows that soon there will be no trace of them to mortal eyes. They will seemingly vanish. Instead, they will be in Olympia. Again Olympia. The true Olympia. The one that only who was blessed by the Gods could see. The temple awaits them. She has the impression of hearing the hoofs of horses and the wheels of chariots resound. Pelopes' victory… She had expected a marble building, akin to the Sanctuary. But Zeus is the God of Creation. And that place is the triumph of Nature's law. Libon of Elis chose a strange aggregation of stones and fossil shells for the building. So that the unending bustling of the world could embrace the simulacrum of the God. There's an altar out there. Marin is unable to see it. But she feels the smell of burning flesh, hears the cries of oxen brought to slaughter on days of competition. Ash accumulates, mixed with animal fat, as the cloudy river reaches the Sky and the Eternal Ones. When he appears Marin withholds her breath. Immense, imposing, magnificent… He's waiting for her. _Here I am, in your sancta sanctorum… Accept me into your arms, my Lord… _

* * *

_Don't leave me alone, Shaina… I'm afraid… _She's planting her nails into her flesh. She needs to cling to her. Ophiucus tries vainly to get free of her painful hold. _Don't leave me alone… I need help… _She had never felt such a tangible terror until now. She feels tiny and helpless. _Why me? _She wonders. _Why does it have to be me? You wanted us here for a reason, isn't it so…? Now I know what do you want from me… But I can't be your Voice… I can't be your middle man… I don't have the strength for it, my Lord… Let me kneel at your feet… _

Marin can't move. She would like to lay in front of the statue but something prevents her from doing it. The God's throne is alive. Marin hears it breathe and move… Its legs vibrate under the fluttering little Victories… the Sphinx asks a sacrifice in blood, the boys of Thebes cry between her jaws… The beast looks up… her mouth is bloodied… _I crave you… I'll swallow your heart… wait for me… _Marin draws back, although she knows that this menace is not for her but for her companion… She wants to tell Shaina not to worry about it, but cannot speak… _How can you let that hideous creature uphold your arm, my Lord? Why so much death…? _And Artemis and Apollo strike to death Niobe and her children, for her hubris, in the name of Leto… And Heracles slaughters the Amazons… A strange picture… he's not the powerful son of Zeus draped in the skin of the lion of Nemea… He's a boy with black hair and strange grey eyes… of godlike beauty, as young as spring, dressed in a Gold Cloth… Zeus watches her silently. Athena's sacred olive tree on his head, winged Nike in his right hand, the sceptre in his left… and on the sceptre a waiting eagle… The bird of prey observes her with living eyes. _Welcome, sister… _The animal's voice screeches in her head. _Give me a sign! _screams Phidias, searching for the God's approval. _Give me a sign… _Marin echoes him… and a lightning bolt crosses the air, coming to ground before her, raising her hair with its electrostatic charge. A black, steaming hole into the white floor. _Bless me, my Lord… _The surface of the statue seems to become shinier. _Tears? Sweat? Blood?_ Marin knows that smell. The stinging smell of oil, Goddess Athena's nectar… It's dripping from the statue, flowing in her direction, cleansing the burnt floor like a balm heals a wound. Marin squats down to touch it with the tip of her fingers. She barely notices to have dragged Shaina along, still holding her hand… Then she rises again before the statue and brings the tip of her fingers to her own mouth. The oil tastes strong and fragrant. _I'm waiting for you, my Lord… _The eagle opens its wings. Its powerful body leaves God's sceptre. It's a crazed arrow, her beak opens, its voice calls her. She comes straight at her, with all its fierceness. Marin remains still. The impact is momentous. The animal's head hits her in the sternum dragging her to the temple wall. The blow shatters her bones. Marin cries, letting go of Shaina's hand, then falls to the ground. Through veiled eyes she sees Ophiucus Saint senseless. Then, overtaken by a strange warmth, her pain is gone. The touch of Zeus is as sweet as a lover's fondling… _Let me be your Voice… _Marin begs, focusing her thoughts to the statue, unmoving and lifeless.

* * *

Shaina holds Marin's head up. She's badly wounded and her hair are soaked with blood. But she's alive. She's breathing regularly, despite the pained expression. Shaina couldn't tell what happened. They were standing before the statue of Zeus, the legendary statue of Zeus, evoked from a bygone era. Marin started to shake and clung to her. The palm of her hand, marked with the red signs of her fingernails, still aches. Then that wave of energy threw them back. She regained her senses first. Something happened to Marin. Because now her body is covered by an extraordinary Cloth. With her fingers Shaina grazes the golden decorations representing the feathers of a bird of prey. But it's not a Gold Cloth. Or a Silver one… _Ivory… _White and smooth ivory, wide ivory wings… the same material of the statue… _This is the God Cloth of Zeus…_

"Please, Marin, open your eyes…"

Marin's eyelids flutter, then open slightly. "Hi…"

"How do you feel?" Shaina asks, worrying for her paleness. She knows that her haemorrhage has to be stopped. And she fears that the blow might have done her some damage.

"My head hurts…" Marin raises an arm and watches the precious ivory surface covering it. "Shaina… there should be a mask… a mask for me…"

Shaina looks around and sees it very soon, not far from them. An ivory mask. She just have to reach out and take it. Marin sits up. "Be careful" Shaina pleads her.

She takes the mask from her hands. After a momentary hesitation she puts it on. "We can go now…"

"Don't be silly" Shaina rebukes her. "You need time to regain some strength…"

Then a strange sensation gives her the chills, as if something slimy had clung to her back. Shaina turns to the temple entrance and sees them. Two men in heavy black cloaks, their features hidden by the shadows created by the hoods.

"That's right. Don't be silly, Aquila Marin" the taller one says. "You're going nowhere… Sorry, gals, your trip is over…"

* * *

Evil is an abstract concept. So is justice. Evil doesn't exist per se. Hades himself was acting for his own _good_. The fact that it wasn't the same _good _of the human race didn't seem to matter to him. So, Saga's concept of good was even different. And Kanon's. To Athena's devoted Saints good has always been _her_. Following her around the world, saving her life, because she was a symbol. A flag to rally around. And those who opposed her will belonged to the evil category. Without a hint of doubt. Now she's dead. This probably means that evil doesn't exist anymore. Because she can't decide what's right and what's wrong anymore. But when Shaina sees the duo come towards the statue of Zeus her sixth sense tells her that this is _evil_. It's a sense of distress that takes hold of her stomach and causes her pulse to quicken. She doesn't know who they are, and is not inclined to discover it. She would just like to be someplace else. Because both she and Marin have been threatened. And this means that the shadow zone, the source of nameless fear, has reawaken. It doesn't matter in which guise. What matters is to face it. To survive. Despite the Goddess' death. Now what matters is to fight for their own lives. A simple affair of self-respect. And when Marin places herself before her she feels as useless as she'd never felt. _Heavens… _she can only think as the taller one takes off his hood. _It's not a human being. That thing is not human. _She had expected a face. Any kind of face. But the thing facing her is a beast. Or worse. His muzzle is a lion's, with pale green down. His mane seems to be ablaze. The smell of burning is penetrating. For just a moment Shaina wonders how could his cloak not have been reduced to ashes. He lifts a hand, _a human hand_, and points it at her. "You don't interest us, Eagle. We want her."

"What are you supposed to be?" asks Marin, taking a combat stance. She's still bleeding, her back has a red streak of blood flowing on.

"Come on. Step aside, my dear. I promise you that your friend will feel no pain…" the lion continues.

Only now Shaina starts to comprehend. _They want me dead… Dead, ME! Why?_

The other one steps forward, taking his mantle off. He's nothing like his companion. He's got the androgynous beauty of an angel, long green hair similar to willow branches and yellow eyes resembling those of cats. "Repshu" he says with a soft, mellifluous voice. "The redhead is mine. Take care of that damned Ophiucus…"

* * *

_Well, here we go again…_thinks Marin as the throbbing pain in her head subsides slightly. She knows that it's not a good sign. It means that she lost too much blood. The strange green-haired boy watches her circumspectly. He gets close to her, examining her like a cobra would examine a mongoose.

"Stay behind me, Shaina" Marin says. For obscure reasons she's the one they're after. And, without her Cloth, she's unable to protect herself. And Marin is not even sure that she could.

"You don't know how it hurts to be what I am…" the creature whispers. "I cannot find peace, do you see? Your friend was just interrogating herself about the existence of evil… Yes, my luscious Eagle, it exists. And I thirst for it. But I can never get enough. This is why I'm called 'the Unsatisfied'. I want to see the evil in you. Who knows, perhaps it could nourish me."

The creature lunges at her. A strange green glow surrounds his hands. But before they could touch her Marin grabs them. _Let's see what I'm capable of with this Cloth on… _Energy flows through her, electric and powerful. It's the strength of a hurricane. Marin knows that she must direct it against her foe. Around her the air crackles. The creature's yellow eyes seem to become curious. Then their expression becomes pained as the lighting of Zeus crosses his body. The creature starts, his fine face contorted with pain. Marin does not let him go. She wants him to burn to the bone. For his desecration of a sacred place. The creature's flesh darkens, burns and breaks. When finally Marin lets go he's noting but a human shaped brand. She stops to catch her breath, bringing a hand to her head. Everything seems to spin around her. Now she's barely able to focus things out. And seeing Shaina advance against the strange green lion she would like to stop her, but she's spent. "Don't do it…" she prays her with a subtle voice. But probably the other one hasn't even heard.

* * *

"_Stay behind me, Shaina…" _she really told so. For two days Shaina has been listening. Without contradicting. Leaving her with her convictions. Leaving her free to treat her like a loser. Just because she's been away from the Sanctuary five years, just because now she's got other reasons to go on living. _This doesn't make a failure of me, Marin… Whatever you may think… I only wanted some peace… But what do you know about it? Seiya asked me if I felt nostalgic about the scent of blood. This is not the case. I don't like to see you suffer. Battle wounds or not. Wounds that should make any Saint proud. And I don't feel like fighting at all. Not because I can't. Yes, Marin, I can. And I have to do it again, because now the matter of contention is my life, and I will never, never allow someone else to fight my fight. Because I don't need protection._

"It seems that we have a problem…" she says looking the beastly face straight in the eye.

He growls. It's such a loud noise that her tympanums hurt. The stench of his warm breath makes her stomach turn. _Why the hell do you want to kill me? What do you have to do with me?_

"That bitch killed Haflain!" the beast snarls.

"What a naughty lass, huh?" Shaina remarks.

"I'll rip your heart out, you filthy…"

"Can't you do anything beside cussing? What a pity… With such a menacing air I had expected something better." Quietly Shaina lets her purse down. Suddenly she wants him to attack her. She wants to feel the pain his blows could cause, and wants to give him them all back. She wants to be covered with welts, wants to hear his last throes. Perhaps she's really been missing the scent of blood. With a sudden jump the beast is upon her. Shaina finds herself pressed to the floor, unable to move, then the creature's fangs sink into her shoulder. She hardens her muscles from the pain but doesn't scream. She doesn't scream as she clings to his mane, ignoring the burns it causes to her hands. _The Cosmo… I still have a Cosmo, damn it. I used it to enter this place. Now I must use it to leave it. _She closes her eyes, trying to displace him. It's always been a matter of concentration. The mind must join with its patron stars. They are inside her. They have to wake up from their torpor. Energy grows slowly inside her, takes control of her molecules, melts with her spirit and explodes. The being draws away from her, taking bits of flesh and fabric with him. She doesn't feel pain. A strange golden aura surrounds her. Something that was never hers. A force transcending her control and overhanging her completely. The beast screams, then he is thrown back by the energy wave. He falls on the ground and stays there, whimpering. Shaina stands up and watches him. _You wanted to kill me… I'd like to know why, but I don't feel like chatting. _She's exhausted, but anger gives her some strength back. She's a fury. Because she was wounded, and because her jacket has been ruined. She liked that jacket. It was Seika's gift. Shaina jumps atop him, silent and nimble like a cobra. She doesn't stop to ponder while she sinks her nails into his heart, bellowing. The creature manages to spasm once again before falling still. Slowly adrenaline subsides inside her. Her legs are shaking, and she falls to the ground without the slightest resistance. Athena looks into her eyes. The little statue the old woman gave her has rolled out of her purse. _Hello…_ thinks Shaina, allowing herself to smirk.

_You've been fantastic…_

_Marin?_

_No._

Shaina knows this voice. _Athena?_

_To the Sanctuary… Go retrieve what is yours. At the foot of the bed of the High Priest…_

Shaina close her eyes. _My God, I'm hallucinating… but why the hell does she have to speak to me with Saori's voice?_

"Shaina…"

_Shut up. I'm not hearing you._

"_Shaina…?"_

It's not Athena. It's Marin. Down. As spent as she is. Without her mask. Ominously pale. "Everything alright?"

"Where… where did you find that Cosmo?"

Shaina giggles. "I don't know. Are you trying to say that you don't think I'm a failure anymore?"

"Why did they want to get you?"

_You are the know-it-all here, Marin… _"We must reach a hospital now. I'll tell them that I was attacked by an angry dog…"

"And how should I explain the crater in my head?"

"The owner of the dog attacked you…"

They laugh. Like two madwomen. Despite their wounds. Because once again life courses through their veins.


End file.
